Dragonica Book 1: Dawn Of Darkness
by DLazyMan
Summary: A long time ago in the land of Dragonica, A Great Evil once threatens to destroy the peace on the Dragonica. But six Kings with the ability of Dragon Fire stop the evil that threatens peace. As time pass the kings are gone and the evil that once thought has been vanquish rise again to destroy where it left llow Hiccup s adventure to stop the evil along with the others. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my third story, I hope you guys like it, I don't own HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, or some of the materials that some characters are going to use.**

* * *

A long time ago in the peaceful land of Dragonica. A man but not just any man, he's a man with the great power given by the goddesses to transform into a half human half dragon. an ability we called the Dragon Fire. For now there is only one man who can use this power. He`s name is… Drago Bludfist.

With his powers and army he plunged the land of Dragonica into chaos. for a long time Drago and his army wreck havoc across the land that is until six brave warriors rally the other humans and lead them to battle against Drago and his army.

For years the battle rages on, but us time progress Drago`s army is on the losing side of the war. For the man with great power was shock about the turn of events. Drago seeing his army lost one battle after another, he joined the battle and transform into a monstrous half human half dragon, in transformation he`s body became coated with black grayish armor, giving him death like wings (Red Death`s wings), and with big tusks attached to his arm making it one of his weapons, and because he`s half dragon he can create ice power by using his hands.

After Drago reach full transformation, the six warriors see and know that a simple human won't be able to defeat Drago, so they order their forces to retreat.

After their forces have successfully retreated, the six warriors stand firm in front their powerful enemy.

Unknown to Drago the six warriors also has the ability of Dragon Fire as well. So the six warriors transform.

The first of six was huge man, ferocious, with a cool head, and excel at using a bludgeon, in Dragon Fire mode he`s body is covered in tough brownish colored dragon scale (like the Gronkle scale), and making he`s bludgeon even more lethal because the spike of his weapon became dragon claws, and because of his tough armor he rely more on defense than speed making more of a tank.

The next were twins, they both excelled in teamwork, lethal with spears and trap making, they rely mostly on deception, their armor is much lighter than the first warrior, with a green color armor scale representing venom they can transfer venom in to the tip of their spears at their will.

The next warrior was tall, humble and cool headed, he excelled in using a hammer, his armor of scale is strong(but not as strong as the first) due to the hammers range, in Dragon Fire mode he can coat his whole scale armor with flames and put fire into his hammer.

The second to the last is a warrior who is calm and patient, and prefers speed and agility, excel at using a battle ax, excellent hunter, and in Dragon Fire mode he`s armor is like the blue sky, but don`t be amazed by his shimmering armor because when he`s in the air you'll see nothing but the clear blue sky, and he`s ax is coated with a paralyzing poison.

The last warrior is an assassin like, but humble, calm, loving person and sporting two dark as night swords ( Like the Elucidator from Sword Art Online), in Dragon Fire mode his armor of scale is also pitch black, his two swords is coated with purple flames.

Because the six warriors also have the ability of Dragon Fire they also grown wings and have super human abilities, now with their combine strengths and abilities they are able to defeat Drago.

But before they could finish off Drago, Drago said to the six warriors that someday he`ll return and finish off where he started.

With those words he uses some of his remaining energy and Drago slammed his fist to the ground, from the ground erupted ice cold geysers, making the six warriors cover their eyes for protection.

After the geysers disappear the six warriors saw that Drago is nowhere to be seen.

After Drago disappear, the six warriors go their separate ways to settle down, but because the people see how great six warriors are they make them their kings.

But because they can't have six kings in one kingdom, the six kings goes through out Dragonica and settle down in different parts of the land.

The first group led by the first king settles down on the middle and driest part of Dragonica, called the Howling Desert and naming themselves the Jakals and naming their city the Desert Storm.

The second group led by their two Kings, they settle down on the southern coast of Dragonica, called Shallow Coast and naming themselves the Sea Serpents and naming their city the Crimson Tide.

The third group led by the by the Third King, they settle down on the northern part of Dragonica which lies a huge patch of land surrounded by a swamp called Fiery Gas Swamp, they settle down on the middle of the swamp and name themselves the Salamanders, and create a city which they named Stoker.

The fourth group led by the fourth King settle down on the western part of Dragonica where the Sleeping Forest lies, inside the Sleeping Forest they build their city which they name Eve, and they name themselves the Darieans.

"And that's how the great kingdoms of Dragonica are born, The End." Said a mother sitting beside her child on the bed.

"But wait!, what happened to the fifth king and his people?" half ask half exclaimed by a seven years old boy while looking up to his mother.

"What I thought you already know?" ask the mother while smiling.

"Uhuh, but I want to know how our kingdom came to be too" said the young boy excitedly.

"(chuckles) Alright, alright, okay here is how the great kingdom of Luna is born" said the mother to her smiling child happily.

The fifth group led by the fifth King, the fifth King secretly led his people to the north west part of Dragonica where the Circular Mountain Ranges lies, and in the center of the Circular Mountain Ranges they build their city called Luna, and name themselves the Elunes.

"Now go to sleep my young one" the mother said to her child while caressing the child`s hair.

"But does the other kingdom knows we are hear mommy?" ask the child curiously.

"Well because every time the other kingdoms search for our kingdom in the mountains they can't find us, they just saw it as impassible mountain ranges." Said the mother.

"But why don't they just climbed over it?" ask the child curiously.

"Because my little one it's impossible to climbed the mountain because it's too steep and the only way to get to our kingdom is to enter a secret passage that is only known by an Elune, now go to sleep" the mother said to Her child softly.

"I duh want to go to sleep" whines the child.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, if you don't sleep you wo-"said the mother but cut off by a creak coming from the door.

"You won't grow into a strong young Elune and become one of our finest Night Furies" said a man who has been listening to the conversation behind the door.

"Stoic you know that I don't want my little boy to join the Night Furies" said the mother to Stoic.

"Valka it's for the best Hiccup needs to learn how to defend himself" said Stoic reassuringly to Valka.

Valka sighs she know that her husband got a point, so she just nod.

Valka looks at Hiccup who surprisingly have fallen asleep.

Both parents smile at their child sleeping form, Valka stands up and blows the candle making the only available light is from the moon.

Then they walk towards the door to get some sleep themselves, but before they close the door they look back and said in unison.

"Good night our little Hiccup"

With those words they close the door, and went to their room to sleep.

* * *

**Well this for now; leave a review if you want, and if you guys have some question about the wings of the six warriors.**

**This is the answer.**

**The first warrior has the wings of a Gronckle**

**Second the twins have each of their own separate wings of a Zippleback**

**The third has the monstrous nightmare`s wings**

**The fourth has the wings of a nadder**

**And the last has the wing of a Night Fury.**

**And if you guys have any other question just PM. Well then Thanks Guys for reading my story and if you guys have some problem about my story tell and I ll try to improve it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Training and Revelation

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long, if you have read my other story you will know that I do a cycle on update now. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON or CHARACTERS AND MATERIALS. I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

* * *

On the early morning inside the elegant castle of Luna you could hear a person, a small person to be exact, grunts echoes throughout the castle.

Inside the training hall a seven year old Hiccup was trying to dodge the swinging bags of dirt and the rotating totems while blind folded. Hiccup`s breathing loudly because of exhaustion, he`s loud breathing cause him not to hear the incoming bag of dirt coming from his left side. The bag hit him causing him to fly a few meters and land with a thud.

Hiccup sits up groaning. "Do we need to do this everyday?" Hiccup whines while rubbing his abdomen which takes the beating from the bag.

"Everyday?, We only train five days in a week." Answer a blonde man with an interchangeable hand and a peg leg.

"But Gobber can we make it a three days training in a week?" Hiccup asks hopefully.

"No and your father says so." Gobber said.

With a sigh " Fine can we at least take a break?" Hiccup said before standing up.

Gobber looks at the sun dial on the middle of the balcony, he sees that the shadow is pointing at seven. " Alright you have finish evasive training take a thirty minutes break, then we`ll proceed to two hours endurance training after that another two hours agility training, then a one hour lunch break." Gobber said nonchalantly.

"Yes!, Lunch my favorite subject of the day." Hiccup said enthusiastically. While pumping his fist in the air.

"For someone who`s so small and skinny you can eat a lot." Gobber said while poking Hiccup`s chest.

"Now go on take a thirty minutes break." Gobber said to Hiccup while gesturing to the exit of the training hall. With those words Hiccup runs towards the exit to get some fresh air and rest.

As Hiccup was running towards the exit he hears Gobber yells." Remember thirty minutes!".

As Hiccup was running through the elegant hall of the castle passing by guards and maids, who are doing their duties along the way.

When the guards and maids see Hiccup they greet him with " Sire" and "Young Prince".

Hiccup then slows down to a walk when he reaches the right side of the castle where the right side of the hall way is a long balcony stretching to the other corridor.

He lean on the balcony and takes a deep breath and looks down below to see the bustling city, he then looks at the horizon." Someday I'll be stepping my feet outside". Hiccup stays there for a good fifteen minutes until he see a small grey lizard with wings and two small horns on top of its head.

With curiosity of being the first time he saw a flying lizard, he follows the small lizard direction, Hiccup then see it go through The Hall of the Kings.

When he gets close near the huge twin door of the Hall, he see that there are two guards standing at the door and two more guars on the front of the door, the guards are facing each other. The guards then notice him and greets him.

Hiccup opens the huge doors but failed miserably, one of the guards help him." Um… thanks ." Hiccup said sheepishly. The guard just smile at him.

Hiccup enters the hall and looks around, the guard then close the door, making Hiccup jumps at the sudden closing of the door.

Hiccup looks around again and see the Great Hall of The Kings is adorned by chandeliers made of diamonds mined from the within the mountain itself.

The columns are made from from lime stone, with its foundation coated with gold along with the floor.

Hiccup walks around the hall while searching for the flying gray lizard. When he reaches the middle of the hall, the hall becomes a circular shape and on the sides are book shelves filled with the rich history of the Elunes, the great lives and deeds of the past kings, fighting styles, maps, and… Books of Magic.

Hiccup looks at the Books of Lunar Magic and looks at different type of spells ranging from elemental magics, such as fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. He also found a healing magic spell that can cure and heal the living but it makes the usere drains a large amount of inner fire.

"Inner Fire?" Hiccup search for searches for a book that contain facts about Inner Fire.

When Hiccup found what he`s looking for. He read the contexts of the books.

" Inner Fire, a magical stamina that can be found only to a handful of humans, every human who posses the Inner Fire have their own different capacity, only the people with the ability of Dragon Fire are the only recorded humans with an almost limitless capacity of Inner Fire."

After he find some facts about Inner Fire, he looks back again at the spells until he found the spell of Resurrection. Hiccup read the spell feverishly.

"Resurrection spell, this is a powerful spell that will resurrect the dead."

"Yeah no kidding." Hiccup said sarcastically . "But don't mistake this for necromancy for this type of Resurrection spell can only be use by a powerful Elune magic user. This spell will only work if the user has a powerful love for the target."

"Powerful Love, what kind of spell needs love for it to work?" Hiccup asks himself curiously.

Hiccup then hears the voice of his mother and father coming from within the hall. He follows the voice and it leads him to a large oak twin door adorned by gold and ivory, the gold runs through the left side of the oak forming a shape of Flying lizard ( Night Fury), it head is going downward, its chasing a tail of the Flying Lizard which like the other one except made from ivory (Night Fury) which is on the right side and its head is going upward and chasing the tail of the other, making them form a circle.

Hiccup quietly opens the door a little with much effort. Hiccup peeks through the little space he have made and he sees he`s father talking to the small lizard.

Hiccup was wondering why his father was talking to a flying lizard until right before his very eyes, grey smokes surrounds the lizard and then a bright light suddenly flash from inside the smoke making every one cover their eyes because of the brightness. When the smokes clear Hiccup see an old man with a long dark beard that end in his chest, and wears a grey cloak he also sees that the man was holding a staff on his right hand.

The man then speak to Stoic and Valka." It has been a long time King and Queen of Luna."

"Aye it has Carana the Silent Whisperer, and what brings you hear?" Stoic said to Carana.

" Stoic do you remember the time when Valka was still carrying Hiccup, that I told you that your son is one of the descendant that has the power of Dragon Fire, a power that will be given to the descendants when the time comes?." Carana ask Stoic.

"Yes I do remember, but our son Hiccup is still a boy he cannot fight yet." Stoic said to Carana.

" I know he`s still young, but don't worry because he wont fight Drago just yet." Carana said reassuring the King and Queen.

"Why won't we worry when our little boy will be send to a war that we can't even help fight Drago? Valka said on the verge of tears fearing for her son.

" We have no choice for your son has the mark of the Night Fury, which is in his right arm." Carana said with a calm voice.

Hiccup looks at his right arm, from his hand lays the head of the Night Fury . he rolled up his sleeve and on his fore arm lays the body of the dragon while its tail extended to his bicep.

Hiccup then looks at the mark and then at the curving from the door, he notice that it look the same.

Hiccup then looks back at his mark and stared at the eyes of the Dragon, for a moment nothing happen then it blinked, causing Hiccup to rub his eyes to see if he really see it blinked, seeing that nothing happens again he continued to listened to the trio`s conversation.

" The only thing you can do now is to train him and tell him the truth about his destiny." Carana said before turning around.

But before Carana leaves he look over his shoulder."Heed my warning Stoic and Valka, Don't be like the other Kings and Queens they didn't heed my warning. Heed my Warnings Stoic For Time is Of the Essence. Farewell." With those words he transform again into a Flying Lizard ( Terrible Terror) and fly through the window where he cam in.

Hiccup closes the door silently and walks away. Shock by the sudden revelation of his destiny , he looks at his right arm again and stared at it until he remembers that he still have training.

" Oh man Gobber`s going to kill me!" Hiccup said before running of towards the exit.

When Hiccup gets back in the training Hall he is meet by a Piss off Gobber.

" Where have you been lad!?, you have been gone for at least one and a half hour!?" Gobber berates Hiccup angrily.

"Sorry Gobber I just lost track of time." Hiccup said half truthfully, not mentioning the revelation of his destiny.

Gobber looks skeptical at first but then give a defeated sigh." Fine but we`ll have to speed up your training then after lunch we`ll have to do a two hours weapon training, one hour survival training, one hour camouflage training and lastly we`ll have two hour magic training before dinner.

Hiccup perks up at the mention of Magic training." Magic training?, we have Magic Training?"

"Yes you do have magic training, but before you can start on casting different types of spell you need to learn first how to control you Inner Fire." Gobber said to Hiccup.

"Do every Night Furies have Inner Fire?" Hiccup ask Gobber curiously.

"Not every one but because your family is a royal bloodline you automatically have an Inner Fire" Gobber answers Hiccup." Now that your question is answered, let's start training." Gobber

"Hey Gobber can I ask you something , can you also teach me how to build stuff, when I am on a day off?" Hiccup asks Gobber while taking his fur vest and long sleeve shirt off to prepare himself for the Endurance training.

"You mean blacksmithing?, like building weapons, armors, and shields and other stuff l make?" Gobber said curiously."Why would you want to learn that?" Gobber continued.

"Well you won't know when a situation will come when I don't have a weapons, so if I know how to build one I won`t have a problem about being weaponless." Hiccup said to Gobber.

Gobber thinks for a moment, then agrees to Hiccup`s request.

The two then starts training their backs off, Gobber teaching everything he knows to Hiccup, and with Hiccup giving every ounce of energy and determination to learn.

Meanwhile on top of the mountain, Carana stood there watching Hiccup train."Train little Hiccup for you will need everything you have learned along with the other descendants to stop Drago.

* * *

**Well this is for this chapter, I hope you guys like it, please leave a review and give a suggestion to which descendant you want Hiccup to meet first, because in the next chapter is a time skip where the adventure will begin The choices are for the descendants are Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And thank you guys for taking you time to read my story and GOD Bless.**


	3. Chapter 3 Midnight visit

**Hey boys and girls, sorry for taking so long to update, its because of the thing called social life XD. There will be a surprise, you will find out what is the surprise below.**

* * *

**And also a special thanks to**

**Guest**

**Mirajane92**

**And to my good friend morfin761 who gives me insane yet funny messages that keeps me laughing while I write this chapter.**

**And also I would like to say thanks to those who read this, follow and put this story on the fav. Thank you guys.**

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE NAME OF THE KINGDOMS.**

* * *

After a year of finding about his destiny. Hiccup was currently sleeping in his bed. The bed was elegant along with his room; it was truly built for a prince.

Hiccup was peacefully sleeping. The cool breeze enters his room from the open balcony. But his peaceful slumber was about to be disturbed by a familiar gray reptile flying through the open balcony.

Carana transform to his human form after he landed. He look at sleeping form of Hiccup. "Yet with all the flashes and smoke from my transformation he didn`t even wake up." Carana said with a small laugh.

Carana then walk towards Hiccup. He pokes Hiccup with his staff, yet Hiccup is still deep asleep. Carana sigh before dropping the butt of his staff on Hiccup`s stomach.

Hiccup wakes up with a groan while holding his stomach. He looks around the almost dark room to see who or what hit him in the stomach.

He find Carana standing on the left side of his bed. " Uhh… you in my room, what are you doing here?, does anyone one know you're here?"

"No one knows I am here Hiccup, but don't worry I am not here to harm you. My name is Ca-."

"Carana, Carana the silent whisperer, yeah I know." Hiccup cuts in.

"So you do remember me?" Carana said with a smile.

"No, no I don't remember you, its not like you came here a year ago and bomb my life with all the destiny and stuff." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Carana just smile at Hiccup`s sarcasm.

"So why are you here?, I mean it's the middle of the night." Hiccup said while gesturing outside of the balcony.

"What?, am I not allowed to visit one of the descendants that I swear to the goddesses to guide and protect?" Carana said with a smile.

"Well you could visit but seriously in the middle of the night and oh yeah there`s a chair over there, you could use it you know." Hiccup said while pointing at the chair on the far left corner of his room.

Carana whisper a spell while outstretching his left hand at the chair. His hand then glows a yellow light and the chair levitates towards him. When the chair reach Carana. Carana put down his hand. Carana then sit down on the chair.

"Wow what type of spell is that?" Hiccup asks amazed at seeing a new spell.

"It`s a levitation spell, the bigger the object the person tries to move, he or she drains a lot of Dragon Fire."

"Oh… ok. Hey can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but sure what is it?"

"Ha ha very funny. Back then when you say that I have the mark of the NightFury." Hiccup ask while showing his right arm with the mark of the NightFury." And I stare at it for a moment then I think it blinked." He continued"(laughing) of course it will blink he`s alive you know. What you feel he will feel as well."

"So when I get hurt he`s going to feel the pain I feel too?"

"Well yes and no, you see when I say that he also feels what you feel, he feel your emotions. But unless you are in a Dragon Fire mode he will also feel what you physically feels."

"That's encouraging."

"(Chuckles) Do you want to meet him?"

"I can?"

"Well of course, you two will work together so you need to bond, for the strength of your Dragon Fire depends on the bond between you two."

Carana then took Hiccup`s right arm and talks to Hiccup`s mark. The mark of Hiccup`s right arm ignites into a small blue flame surrounded by black smokes. After the smoke has disappear a small black reptile was on top of Hiccup`s palm.

"So this small Gecko, represent our kingdom?"

The small reptilian give an annoyed look towards Hiccup, and then it bit him.

"OW!, that thing bit me!"

"Well it is kind of bit your fault, Toothless have feelings to you know."

"Toothless? But it—"

"He" Carana corrected.

"He have teeth!"

"Toothless why don't you show why we call you Toothless"

Toothless opens his mouth and retracted his teeth, then giving Hiccup a gummy smile.

"So that's why" Hiccup said amazed.

"Now you know why they name him Toothless. Toothless here along with the other Dragons has been given to you and to the other descendants to help protect the land and every living soul either good or bad of the Land of Dragonica."

"So how old is he?"

"He`s as old as you are."

"Didn`t my ancestor have the same dragon like I have?"

"Well no your ancestor have Toothless`s ancestor."

"Oh, ok then just want to clear some things up."

"Now back to business, I am here to teach you how to master your powers so when the time comes you`ll know how to use them easily, and efficiently."

"So hows your magic training going?, little Hiccup?" Carana continued.

"It's good; it's just that Gobber doesn't have an Inner Fire to really teach me the basic principles of spell casting, he just gave me a book on "How to cast a spell" sure I can learn from the book but I want someone to teach me and show me how to properly cast a spell."

"You should ask your mother to help you."

"My mom? She knows how to use a spell?"

"Well of course didn`t anyone tell you that Valka is one of the most powerful spell caster of Luna." Carana said with a laugh.

"And how about my dad?"

"Stoick, he is also one of the most powerful spell caster of Luna. I will often see them competing against each other, trying to out best each other when they where teens."

"You`ve been watching them?"

"Yes on top of the highest peak of the mountain ranges that shield and hide your kingdom. You know I am literally impress by the ingenuity of the Elunes, you build most of your cities, villages, farm, and other infrastructures within the mountain itself due to the lack of space."

"Hey you're not going to train me now right?"

"Of course not I am just visiting you for now. I will come back here three times a week after you train with Gobber to train you."

"Ohh men you guys are going to kill me with all the training. Training with Gobber five times a week, then you training me three time a week, you guys are insane." Hiccup said while Carana just give a small laugh.

"Oh I almost forgot, Did you parents tell you about your destiny?"

"Yeah about two days after my birthday."

"Well that's good, at least you already know so your not actually shock about it. So what did you tell them after they revealed it to you?"

"I just tell them that I already know."

"Well I'll be taking my leave now, sorry for disturbing your sleep Hiccup." With those Carana stands up and put the chair to its original place."

"You should sleep now Hiccup, you to Toothless."

Hiccup just nod while Toothless goes back into a tattoo mark on Hiccup`s hand. Hiccup watch Carana transform into a small Gray dragon and fly through the window. After watching Carana left Hiccup goes back to sleep.

* * *

**Well as you can see the surprise a two chapter update in one day!.**

**Please leave a review, for review and criticism are welcome in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4 New beginnings and a new ally

**Yep like i said two chapters in one day. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

It has been eleven years after Carana`s midnight visit to Hiccup and in those eleven years Hiccup has been train by Gobber, Valka, and Carana. And in those years our young prince of Luna has changed, gone the small, scrawny, shy prince replace by a tall, leaned built, brave and an outgoing prince.

On the middle of the market a man with a brown cloak that reaches his waist was running from three guards. Two of the three guards were big men in the age of between forty and thirty five while the last one was quite young maybe in the age of thirty. The three wear the standard civil guard uniform. With a heavy chainmail, brown shirt and pants, and the usual steel sword.

The cloak man was currently swerving through the crowd. He looks back and sees the guards having a hard time getting through the crowed market. He smirked at their struggle.

Because he was looking back he did not notice a girl with brown eyes and long black hair. The girl was carrying a basket full of apples while holding of apple and inspecting it.

Both of them are so busy on what they are doing they didn`t realized that they are heading towards each other. But the time they notice each other it was too late.

The cloak man`s momentum cause the girl to fall down. But the man`s fast reaction catches the girl by the waist and without looking the man catches the basket with his left hand. The man catches the entire apples with the basket without looking away at the girl.

The girl blushes as she was able to see the man`s face under the hood and also they were in the middle of the market.

The men then slowly lean down until their noses are mere inches apart. The man then gives the girl a soft smile. The girl was crimson red thinking that the man was going to kiss her. She closes her eyes and slightly opens her mouth waiting for the kiss.

But the kiss never came as the cloak man say." Can I have that?" while looking at the apple on the hand of the girl.

The girl nodded quickly because of embarrassment before giving the apple.

The man then took the apple from the girl."Thanks" He said softly.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" one of the guard yells towards the man.

The man looks over his shoulder and sees the guards running towards him.

He kisses the girl on the cheek making the girl blush even more. After he kisses the girl he runs towards the bustling crowd completely loosing the pursuers.

After a minute the girl pass out thus making a crowd gather around her. Some of the women of the crowd yell for help.

The cloak man then heads towards the gate of the castle. The guards who were assigned to gates was about to stop the man. But the man removed the hood of the cloak revealing a handsome man with auburn hair and green eyes.

The guards recognized him." Your highness." The guards say to him after bowing."Open the gate!" The guards tell the men who were assigned to open the gate from the inside.

Hiccup thanks them before entering. When he enter He see his parents, Gobber along with some servants who were carrying a bag, armor, two swords and the other servant was preparing a horse.

"Where have you been!?" Stoick ask with an irritated voice.

"You know… strolling around, eating, kissing girls and enjoying what maybe my last time I will be able to see this." Hiccup said gesturing to the entire Kingdom.

"Just get ready." Stoick said with a defeated sigh while pointing at the servants who were carrying all the material he will need.

Hiccup walks over to the servants and took the bag.

"I put your clothes in it, some food, water, a medical kit, and some money." Valka said to Hiccup.

"Thanks mom I really appreciate it."

"You`re welcome son." Valka said happily.

Hiccup looks at the armor it was black in color with dark purple on the edges, the shoulder of the armor was given another layer for more protection, the abdomen of the armor was small plates of steel laid on top of each other, the helmet( the helmet from HTTYD 2).

Hiccup then took the helmet."It`s really light?" Hiccup said in amazement.

"All your armor was made from Luna`s finest, strongest, and lightest metal The Crescent Scale." Gobber said with pride." I even made it just for you." Gobber continued making Stoick clear his throat.

"Well your father ordered me to make for you." Gobber said sheepishly.

"I`ll like to use the armor now but I think I'll use this for now." Hiccup said while fully removing the cloak revealing a leather armor (Hiccup`s armor in HTTYD 2.

Hiccup then runs towards a barrel near the gate. He opens the barrel and took out a helmet (also his helmet in the movie). After he got the helmet he runs back to them.

"What is that? And why does it look like the helmet Gobber made for you?" Stoick said while pointing at the helmet with one hand at the helmet.

"Well to answer your first question dad, you can see it's a helmet. For the second question, you see Dad a year ago measure my head and I ask him why he`s measuring my head and good ol Gobber said he`s making a hat, but I didn`t believe him so I follow him and I found out that he`s making a helmet and also I found the design just laying around on his working table."

"Gobber… I told to organized your stuff, you can`t just let your items lying around." Stoick said to Gobber."And you get ready." Stoick turns to Hiccup.

After Hiccup puts all his armor set in the bag he puts the bag on the horse, he took the swords and put it in his back. Hiccup was about to mount the horse but stop when her mother stops him."Wait Hiccup take this and wear it all the time." Valka said as she give Hiccup the pendant. The pendant was a silver chain and on the chain was a circular piece of metal and carved into the small metal was a NightFury (The Strike Class symbol).

Hiccup wears the pendant."But hide inside your armor so no one can see it, we don't want the entire land of Dragonica to know that the Elunes are still here, our ancestor lead our people in secrecy to this place for a reason." Stoick said to Hiccup thus making Hiccup hide his pendant inside of his armor while wearing it.

"Why did our ancestor lead our people here dad?"

"I don't know either son but it must be good reason."

Hiccup then mount his horse. He then says his goodbye. After saying goodbye he rode towards the "Dark Cave".

The Dark Cave is located on the outskirts of the Kingdom, it tunnels through the mountain, and inside of it was a huge maze filled with traps so if an intruder did enter the Dark Cave they will be lost and have a high chance of getting killed.

The only ones who could navigate through the Dark Cave and safely enters it were the Elunes.

Hiccup ride through the maze and made out of the maze safely. When his outside of the maze he sees that on the left side he could see the Sleeping Forest, it was huge, a huge clean river runs through it, the river was coming out of the mountain itself. As he was enjoying the view he see multiple black smoke rises on the right side of his vision, he look where the smoke was coming from a small village near the river side.

Hiccup quickly rides towards the burning village. As he ride down towards the burning the village the more he sees it not just burning but it was also being attack by a group of people.

When he was just on the other side of the river he see the villagers crossing a stone bridge trying to run away from the attackers.

A woman with black hair tied in a bun runs towards Hiccup."Help us please my, my daughter is capture by them please help my daughter. Hiccup dismounts his horse and asks the woman to watch over his horse. Hiccup then crosses the bridge. The mercenaries see Hiccup and stop what they are doing.

"Who's this tough guy?" says a huge bald thug with a broad sword.

"Could you good lads show me where the girl is so I would not be force to kick your asses." Hiccup said politely.

The thugs just laugh at Hiccup`s request. Hiccup just laugh along with them making the thugs shut their mouth and looks at Hiccup like he grown another head.

"Now seriously where`s the girl?" Hiccup asks again but this time with a serious tone sending child on the thugs' spine.

"Fine we`ll tell you because you won't live long enough to save her." A skinny thug with black curled hair said to Hiccup.

Hiccup sighs under his mask. Hiccup was about to unsheathe his two swords from his back but stop when he looks at the right side of his waist and see a hilt for a sword. He grins mischievously and took out the hilt.

The thugs were curious why their enemy is holding only a hilt.

"Are you mocking us you punk! I am going to decapitate you!" the biggest of the thugs yelled while charging and holding the axe above his head ready to kill Hiccup.

Hiccup takes a fighting stance waiting for the thug to get close. The thug swings down on Hiccup but in the last seconds Hiccup sidestep while clicking on the hilt making a burning blade come forth from the hilt and slicing the thugs axe where the wood and the blades connect. The thug was shock not because his weapon just got slice up but because it was his first time on seeing a flaming sword.

The blade of the axe flew upward. In slow motion Hiccup grabs the blade of the axe and slams it to the thug`s neck. The thug tries to dodge but the momentum of his attack renders him from dodging the counter of Hiccup.

The thug fall down with a thud, the other three was left speechless. The curl and the bald thug were first to recover. They charge at Hiccup with their swords at the ready. The curled hair thug swing his sword to Hiccup`s head while the other swing towards Hiccup`s thigh thus making a space between.

Hiccup jump on the space on the middle. Slow motion Hiccup stabs the bald thug on the abdomen. After he dodge the attack Hiccup stands up straight then putting his right palm on the thug`s chest as the thug was turning around to attack Hiccup again. Hiccup cast a spell making a powerful burst of air comes out from his palm. In point blank range the attack was so lethal it crushes the ribcage and internal organs of the thug and making the victim of the spell fly a few meters.

Hiccup then turn his head at the last thug. The last thug was wearing a normal wool clothes unlike the other who wears leather. The last thug was shakily loading his bow with an arrow.

Hiccup walks toward the archer. The archer releases an arrow towards Hiccup. Hiccup catches the arrow when it got close to him. The thug releases multiple arrows towards Hiccup but it all ended up like the first attempt. It continued until Hiccup reaches the thug.

Hiccup grabs the thug by the collar and he gives the thug a cold glare. The thug sees a pair of forest green eyes that tells he means business.

"Now I`ll ask you again where is the girl and what do you want with her?" Hiccup said with a calm yet stern voice.

"They are heading over there." The thug said while pointing on the opposite direction of the village." We don't need her actually. He just order us to get the girl and he tell us not to ask why he needs the girl, he just tell us to finish the job and we`ll get the reward." The thug continues.

Hiccup sigh knowing that he can't get any more information from the thug. He looks at the longbow at the hand of the thug, Hiccup see that the bow was beautiful; the body of the bow has a rose figure with its stem curved into the body.

"Is that yours" Hiccup asks gesturing at the longbow and arrows.

"No… but you can have it just please spare me" the thug pleaded.

"Ok I won't kill you but I don't know about the villagers" Hiccup said while pointing his thumb towards the villagers who were already putting out the fires.

Hiccup took the long bow and the arrows from the thug. He calls the woman who was watching over his horse. When the woman get close Hiccup runs towards and mount his horse. Hiccup rides towards the direction the thug have given him.

Not a moment later he sees in the distance was a man with a tied up girl in tow. When he gets into an optimal range. He carefully aim at the man. Hiccup releases the arrow and it the man through the neck making the man fall down with a thud.

Hiccup then ride towards the petrified girl. As Hiccup get closer he could see that the girl is beautiful, has ebony hair, and by the looks of it Hiccup could see that the girl come from a poor family.

Hiccup dismounts his horse and stand in front of the petrified girl. He wave a hand at the girl`s face."Hey you alright? Sorry that you have to see that." Hiccup said with a calm and soft voice making the girl snapped out from her shock state.

At first the girl was scared at the intimidating appearance of Hiccup because of the black helmet and leather armor, two swords on his back, a long bow on his shoulder along with the arrows, and also a hilt on his waist.

"Oh where my manners, my name is Hiccup and you are?" Hiccups ask the girl while extending his hand.

Seeing that Hiccup pose no threat to her she hesitantly reach Hiccup`s extended hand and shake it."Heather… my name`s Heather." Heather said with a grateful smile.

* * *

**Well this for now. I hope you guys like it, I know my English is bad and very limited. And please leave a review for reviews and criticism are welcome to my stories. And thank you guys for taking your time to read my story. GOD Bless.**


	5. Good Byes, Lunch to Dinner?

**Well this is chapter 5, probably my longest chapter. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

After saving Heather from the thugs. Hiccup gives Heather a ride towards her village, their journey was accompanied by silence until Heather breaks it with a conversation.

"So…Hiccup right? I am really grateful for saving me I really appreciate it."Heather said with a grateful smile.

"It`s alright actually I was also want to have a good stretch so win-win." Hiccup said with a happy tone.

"You know you can take the helmet off, no one is here to do us any harm."

Hiccup didn`t reply to Heather`s suggestion.

"Are you going to take the helmet off? O my brave knight in shining armor." Heather said sarcastically.

Hiccup just laugh at the knight in shining armor part but didn`t turn his head to face Heather. Heather understands that Hiccup doesn't want to take off the helmet.

"Fine then." Hiccup said with a nonchalant voice.

Hiccup then took off his helmet and looks back at Heather. Heather stared wide eye, absorbing the image of Hiccup.

"You ok?" Hiccup said with a smile.

"Ye-yeah I am fine." Heather said while looking away trying to hide her blush that appeared on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Never better" Heather said with an awkward laugh.

Hiccup was curious on why Heather was acting that way even though they just met. But he just shrugged it off.

"Hey about those guys what do they want from you anyway? They said they only need you, do you know why?"

"I don't know actually. All I know is that those guys has been sent to get me. We have been running away from them for about a year now."

"So you don't live back there?" Hiccup said pointing at the village.

Heather shakes her head."No were just passing by that village. We lost our home when they start pursuing us."

"So they had been chasing you for a year right? I was able to get some information from one of them. He said they will get a reward if they take you to him."

"That reward should be really valuable to make those mercenaries chase after her for a year. But whatever the price is that man really wants Heather." Hiccup thought.

Hiccup heard Heather gasps. Hiccup turns his head towards Heather and sees a sad look sketch on her face.

"They burn the village down. Why would they do that?"

Hiccup turn his back and see the Village`s fire was already put out it left the skeletons of the building which was made of stone, only few buildings was left untouched by the fire."They took the opportunity to pillage the village after they capture you."

"I wonder if my mom is alright."

"She`s alright I meet her earlier."Hiccup said while giving Heather a reassuring smile.

"That's good to hear but what about the villagers?"

"I think all the villagers have cross the river to safety."

The two made back at the village. Heather dismount the horse, she looks around for her mother. Heather sees her mom.

"Mom I am here!" Heather yelled while running towards her mom.

Heather and her mom embrace each other."Heather my little girl I am glad you're alright." Heather`s mom exclaim with joy.

"Mom I am glad you`re alright too." Heather said with a smile."I hope dad is alright too." Heather said with a sad tone.

"Don't worry your father is an excellent fighter, I am sure he can handle them." Heather`s mom said reassuring Heather.

"Anyway I didn`t catch your name young man." Heather`s mom ask Hiccup who had already dismounted his horse.

"My names Hiccup ma`am, it's nice to meet you." Hiccup said while extending his right hand.

Heather`s mom looks at Hiccup from head to toe. Heather`s mom then lean towards Heather and whisper."You snatch a good one don't let anyone steal him." Heather`s mom said teasingly.

Heather`s face turn scarlet."Mom! it`s not like that ok!."

"So Hiccup your single right?"Heather`s mom ask teasingly.

"Mom seriously! Stop it!" Heather exclaimed from embarrassment.

Hiccup was dumbfounded at Heather`s mom but decided to play along.

"Yes ma`am I am single" Hiccup add teasingly much to Heather`s embarrassment.

"Don`t encourage her you dope!"

Hiccup just shakes his head in amusement."Umm excuse me I don't know your name ma`am could you care to tell me your name?" Hiccup asks politely.

"My name is Josephine." Josephine said with a smile. But the smile disappears."Hiccup would you mind if we that we talk somewhere private, I need to discuss something with you."

Hiccup agreed. The two excuse themselves to Heather; they go to the other side of the river away from Heather.

"Hiccup we've been running away from them for a year now, we have lost our home in the process, the villages we went to seek refuge have been attack because of us. So please take Heather with you, she`ll be much safer with you. And I want to go through a day knowing that my little girl will be safe… and her dream on going on an adventure will finally come true." Josephine said to Hiccup with a sad tone.

"But how about you? What if more of them return, they might hurt you and the villagers or worse they might kill you." Hiccup reply with worry.

"Don't worry I don't know what they want from Heather, but I don't have anything special for them to notice me, so please take Heather with you." Josephine reassured Hiccup.

Hiccup thinks for a moment but reluctantly agree.

The two return towards the village. Heather sees the two approaching, she also see that Hiccup was talking to her mom.

The tow approach Heather, but when Josephine and Hiccup stands in front of Heather. Josephine nods at Hiccup before going to a cottage which was luckily untouched by the fire.

"What was that about?"Heather asks Hiccup.

"Uhh… your mom is going to get your stuff." Hiccup said while scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Figures… me and mom are always on the move."

Hiccup was about to tell Heather that her mom isn't coming along but was cut off by Josephine who was carrying a bag."I am not coming Heather only you and Hiccup will go."

"Mom quit fooling around, let's go."

"I am serious Heather, I will stay here and help the villagers to rebuild their home and when your father comes back who`s going to meet him?" Josephine said to Heather while handing over the bag to Heather.

"And as for you young man I recommend you keep your hand to yourself. I might have approved you but if you touch my daughter I will hunt you down and kill you got that." Josephine smile but the deadly aura surrounding her begs to differ.

Hiccup comically feels chills run down his spine."Y-yes ma`am." Hiccup said with a salute.

Josephine turns towards Heather." Just promise me this, stay safe and enjoy your adventure.

Josephine hugs Heather before saying goodbye. Heather then joins Hiccup who already mounted the horse. Heather mounts the horse, the two starts their journey.

The two have a silent trip until Heather looks up in the sky and see the sun was high up."Its noon already. Hey Hiccup what's for lunch?"

"You're hungry already? I am not even hungry." Hiccup said looking over his shoulder but the grumble of his stomach makes his boasting a failure.

"Uhuh right because I am coming along with you I will be the one to hunt lunch today." Heather said with a confident tone.

The two stop at on open field with few trees. They dismount the horse, Heather scans the field.

"So what do you have in mind O chief huntress Heather." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Har har, we are going to have roasted rabbit."

"Roasted Rabbit?"

"Yeah, roasted rabbit, never have one before?"

"No."

"Really? Where are you from anyway?" Heather said while stretching.

"We live on the northern side of the circular mountain."Hiccup lied.

"There's a village there? I didn`t know there`s a village there."

"Umm that's because the village is high up on the mountain." Hiccup lied again.

Heather look skeptical for a moment before shrugging the topic off."Anyway hiccup just sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Heather said as she runs towards the field looking for a rabbit.

(After awhile)

Hiccup just sit there watching Heather chase a rabbit around the field."You need help?"

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"I am fine, totally got this under control."

"Aha! Got you." Heather yelled in satisfaction as she hold the rabbit up high. But unknown to them a fox who was also looking its lunch was watching Heather catch the rabbit, waiting for the right opportunity to snatch the rabbit.

Heather was so busy celebrating she didn`t notice the fox slowly creeping towards her. Hiccup notice the fox. He tried to warn Heather but it was too late the fox snatch the rabbit off Heather`s hand and run away.

"Hey comeback here you thief!" Heather yelled as she comically runs after the fox.

"Hey wait you don't have to chase that fox I have some-." Hiccup tries to stop Heather.

"Not now Hiccup our lunch is getting away." Heather yelled back as she chase after the fox.

"Food… (Sigh) well better start making a fire." Hiccup said as he walk towards the small trees.

It was night time when Heather comes back. Hiccup see Heather arrive."Took you long enough." He said to Heather with a bored tone. Hiccup notice that Heather`s clothes and face was covered in dirt, some leaves and twigs stuck out of her hair."You're a mess! Did you crawl into a hole or something?"

"As a matter fact I did!" Heather spats while trying to remove the leaves and twigs.

"Talk about perseverance." Hiccup said while shaking his head with a smile.

Heather notices that Hiccup was roasting something over the fire.

"What's that?" Heather ask pointing at the fire.

"Oh! Right, I am roasting a lamb. It will be ready in a minute.

"And where did you get the lamb?" Heather asks with an annoyed tone whit her hands on her waist.

"Oh it`s been on my bag actually, I tried to tell you but you wouldn`t listen, so while you were busy running around I help myself to cook dinner.

Heather was about to retort but was cut off by the grumble of her stomach. She just sit down near the fire opposite of Hiccup.

After they eat their dinner. Heather went to sleep while Hiccup remain wide awake, looking at the clear night sky filled with bright stars."Why are you here?" Hiccup said without looking away at the sky.

"I am just here to see how you are."Carana said with a smile as he appears behind Hiccup.

"How do you even know how to shadow meld?"

"It's a secret" Carana said with a smile.

"Fine keep you secret." Hiccup said with a laugh.

Carana look towards Heather." I see you have made a new friend."

"Men… only on the first day you`ll die laughing because of her." Hiccup said with a laugh while still not looking at Carana.

"She looks familiar especially her Dragon fire it's like I already met her before." Carana thought without looking away from Heather. Trying to solve why he feel like he knows Heather, he left without saying goodbye to Hiccup.

"Hey Carana how long do you think we`ll reach the kingdom of…" Hiccup turns around to ask Carana but stop himself when he notice Carana was gone."Eve...: Well how rude he didn`t even say goodbye.(Yawn) well I guess it`s time to hit the hay, I will find out anyway.

Hiccup laid down to sleep but before he sleep he outstretch his right hand, and removing the leather that covers Toothless."Goodnight Buddy sorry for neglecting you today." Hiccup whisper to Toothless before going to sleep. While Hiccup falls asleep Toothless purr saying his goodnight to Hiccup.

* * *

**Well that's that I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and thank you for reading my story God Bless.**


	6. The Clashing of Steel and Fire

**Hey guys it`s me again for the first time I was able to update less than a week. Anyway I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON or some of the clothes that will be use by some characters if you recognized the clothes then you will know it's not mine I just change it a bit.**

* * *

Hiccup wakes up as the sun rises; he wakes up before Heather did. He took what`s left of the lamb on his bag and use the extra fire wood he had gathered yesterday. He starts to cook the lamb.

Heather smells the aroma of the roasted lamb causing her to wake up." Lamb again? Don't you have anything else or is lamb your favorite?" Heather asks as she rubs the sleepiness of her eyes.

"Hey it's the only thing I pack ok unless you want something else to eat like a rabbit perhaps your free to hunt for a rabbit." Hiccup said teasingly.

Heather remembering the hardship she felt just to look for a rabbit, chasing a fox, and crawling through a hole. She didn't argue with Hiccup about breakfast." It better not taste the same." Heather said with a pout.

"Well I'll gladly change the flavor for you if you carry some spices I can use."

"No I don't have any spices."

"So deal with it."

"Fine, but I won`t tolerate eating the same food over and over again for the rest of my life."

"Well lucky you, because this is the last one from my bag."

"Thank the goddesses." Heather rejoices.

"So you go to temples?"

"Well yeah but because we were on the run from the thugs, we were only able to go to temples when we encounter one."

"So which goddess do you prefer among pantheon?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Well to be honest, my parents prefer the goddess of light. But every time we bring offering it`s like I feel conflicted, you know what I am saying?"

"No… you totally lost me at the confliction part sorry."

"(Sigh) It`s ok I don't get it as well." Heather said in a confuse tone.

They both remain silent for a while as they wait for their breakfast to be cook, until Hiccup cut the silence.

"Hey, you better prepare your belongings we`ll be going to Sleeping Forest." Hiccup tells Heather without looking away at the lamb.

"Sleeping Forest? Why are we going there? Do you have some business there?" Heather asks curiously.

"Yeah it`s really important, so I really need to get there." Hiccup said as he finally looks at Heather. "Hey the food is ready. Eat up were going to need all the energy to reach just the beginning of the Sleeping Forest." Hiccup continues as he gives Heather a piece of meat.

"Let`s finish this quickly so we can reach the edge of the forest luckily before or after lunch." Hiccup said before taking a bite on his food.

They quickly finish their breakfast. After they finish eating they both prepare for the journey. After preparing Hiccup put all their belongings on the horse (Luckily their belongings only consist of two big bags. After putting their bags Hiccup mounted his horse then helping Heather mount as well.

After a long journey the two reach the edge of the Sleeping Forest before lunch. They settle down for a while to prepare lunch.

"Hey Heather could you go inside the forest to get some firewood." Hiccup tells Heather.

"Why can`t you go?" Heather protested.

"Because I will be the one who will hunt for food. If I let you hunt for our food then we won`t be eating lunch again we`ll probably eat dinner." Hiccup said like it`s the most obvious thing." But don`t venture to far. We don`t know what`s inside that forest." Hiccup warns Heather.

Heather enters the forest to look for some fire wood. While Hiccup prepares his bow and arrow for the hunt. Not a moment later after Hiccup finishes his preparation he hears the scream of Heather. He quickly put on his helmet and rushes towards the forest.

He follows the sound of Heather`s scream as he pin point the location of Heather. He hears the scream of Heather getting louder but as he get near he can also hear other cries for help. Hiccup see a clearing, he lay low and hide in a bush. He sees that there were a lot of girls in wooden cages with wheels being pulled by horses. He scans the area. After scanning the area he notices that there are at least twenty men. He also saw Heather being push inside the cage. "Alright that's the last one we got, Let`s Move Out!" Hiccup hears one of the men yelled.

Hiccup was about to get an arrow head to load his bow until he see one of the men falls down. He sees that the man was shot from behind.

"Hold it right there you barbarians! We are here to free those girls which you forcefully taken from their homes to sell as slaves." Hiccup heard a woman yelled.

Hiccup sees a woman with two steel swords wearing a short green jacket, white pants slightly tinted with green probably to use as a camouflage in the forest, she also wears a pair of dark green knee high leather boots. Hiccup also sees that there are fifteen men and women wearing the same as the woman on the front. The new groups of people are armed with swords and bows.

"Given the permission by the high majesty king of Eve, High ruler of the Darieans. Release those girls now!" Hiccup hears the woman yell again.

"Oh… is that so? I think you call us barbarians earlier so your Dariean Jurisdiction has no effect on us. So why don't you guys go back to your king and tell him to mind his own business." The leader of the thugs tells the woman back arrogantly.

"You disrespect our king? You disrespect our law? And you disrespect human life by capturing those girls and selling them for slavery. So be it, the ground you stand will be coated by blood and the last thing you barbarians will see is the blade and arrows of our righteous might." The woman said as she unsheathed her swords from her waist.

"Strike them down!" the woman said to her allies as she one of her swords at the barbarians. The Human smugglers charge at the Darieans. But the Darieans carry bows unlike the smugglers who only carry steel short sword.

The Darieans who carry bow fire at the smugglers. They were able to cut the smugglers forces in half.

The remaining half still charges at the Darieans. The two forces collide at each other, swords collided with other swords. The two forces continue to fight but the smugglers forces are slowly dwindling.

Hiccup who was watching the battle was about to join the fight and help the Darieans until he felt a cold object on the side of his neck.

"You're one of those barbarians are you?" Hiccup hears the stranger ask. Hiccup notice that the voice was high pitch, so he thinks it's a girl.

Hiccup slowly turns his, he see that the stranger was a girl, she was wearing a red shirt, wears a shoulder pads, and around her shoulder is a fur that takes the form of a hood, and also carrying a battle axe which is currently aim at his neck.

The mysterious woman was wearing the hood on enabling only the tail of the braid on her left shoulder and the piercing baby blue eyes that shine under the hood visible for Hiccup to see.

Green clash with blue as they look in to each other's eyes." Put down your weapons." The woman tells Hiccup gesturing the two swords on his back and the bow.

Hiccup slowly gives the bow and arrow to the woman.

"Now for those swords barbarian hand them over."

Hiccup wouldn't let anyone touch the two swords. So he slowly stands up making the woman back away cautiously. Hiccup slowly reaches for the Inferno.

"What are you doing? I said give me those swords!"

"You want these swords?" Hiccup said as he turns around.

"Come and get them!" Hiccup said as he unleashes the Inferno and taking a fighting stance.

They both charge at each other, the Inferno clashes with the battle axe making sparks fly. To a spectator their fight doesn't look like a fight it rather looks like they are dancing, they parries each other`s blows.

"I got to give this woman props, who ever she is she`s no push over. But it`s time to end this." Hiccup thought.

Hiccup backs away a run towards a tree with the woman hot on his heels.

When Hiccup reaches the tree he runs upward on the tree and jump. When his on the air he spins around. Using the momentum of the spin he slashes downward at the woman. But the woman notices Hiccup`s action so she jump and slashes upward to parry Hiccup`s attack with full force.

The powerful blows cause their weapons to fly off a few meters away from them.

"Give up?" Hiccup asks teasingly.

The woman just smirks and takes a fighting position.

Two combatant charges at each other with kicks and punches. Well the woman is the one who gives the blows. Hiccup only block and dodge the barrage of punches and kicks unleash by the woman.

"Men what a drag I can`t hit her she`s a girl, I should just pin her down." Hiccup thought.

The woman did an unsuspecting move on Hiccup. She turns around and hit Hiccup with the back of her fist. Clearly forgetting that Hiccup wears a helmet.

The woman winces in pain. Hiccup took the opportunity and pin the woman on a tree. Hiccup holds the woman arm above her head.

"Looks like I win." Hiccup said with a smirk.

"Looks like you did. Good for you and because you won I am going to make you feel heaven." The woman said in a seductive voice.

"Wait? What?" Hiccup asks curiously.

But before Hiccup could react the woman kneed him in where the sun doesn't shine.

Hiccup falls down to the ground groaning while holding his you know what.

"Augh. Sweet, Honey, Ice Tea! Why would you do that?"

The woman didn't answer. She just took her axe and took Hiccup`s bow and arrow.

But before the woman leave she turns towards Hiccup giving Hiccup a smirk." Well I'll be going now, I`ll just let them get you." The woman tells Hiccup.

"Help! Please! Someone Help me!" The woman yelled before running deep into the forest.

Not a moment later with Hiccup slowly recovers from one of the most lethal blow that can be inflicted to a man. He slowly stands up but as soon as he stands up he sees three Darieans with their bows loaded pointing at him.

"Turn around slowly with your hands raised."

Hiccup does as he was told. When he turns around he see the woman who was leading the attack earlier was standing with two men with swords at the ready.

"You`re coming with us, Barbarian." The woman tells Hiccup.

* * *

**That's for now guys' thank you for taking your time to read this. And leave a review if you want to tell me how it is. But I do like reviews. Any way thank you guys again GOD Bless.**


	7. Escape, and a Night of Awkwardness

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long like always. Sorry about that I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON or any QUOTES that you guys may recognized.**

* * *

(Previously)

"Turn around slowly with your hands raised"

Hiccup does as he was told. When he turns around he see the woman who was leading the attack earlier was standing with two men with swords at the ready.

"You`re coming with us, Barbarian." The woman tells Hiccup.

(Current Situation)

"Give your two swords at him." The woman tells Hiccup while gesturing at the soldier who approaches Hiccup.

"Now…" The woman continued.

"Where's the girl you try to defile? Where!" The woman asks Hiccup.

"Girl? Trying to defile? What are you talking about?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Don't play with me smart ass! We heard a scream coming from here so where`s the girl?" The woman asks with an irritated tone.

"OH, oh you mean that girl?" Hiccup said finally understanding the woman`s question.

"Yes, finally I made a dent in your thick skull." The woman said with relief.

"Uhh… about that you see I don't know where the girl is actually."

"What?"

"I said I don't know where the girl is."

"Then why did we hear the scream coming here?"

"Is that the only thing you can use against me?"

"…Well…"

"(Sigh) I would like to help you find the girl because she did something to me that shouldn't be done to any man."

The woman was about to retort to Hiccup`s suggestion but was cut off by one of the man that's behind her.

"Then what is your purpose here?" Man#1 asks

"And no lies!" Man#2 continued.

"(Sigh) Alright I confess, I am here to go to the City, get some supplies, persuade the King to give me her daughter then go to the other kingdom then persuade again after that stop a Great Evil that wants to destroy everything we love in Dragonica." Hiccup said as he lean on a tree.

"I said no lies!" Man#2 said to Hiccup.

"I think he`s telling the truth." Man#1 tells Man#2.

"If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us." Man#2 answers back to Man#1.

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." Hiccup said while looking at his nail even though it's covered by leather.

"Wait!... your trying to steal the King`s Daughter? The Princess?" The woman asks Hiccup

"What? No, Persuade, Persuade I will Persuade the King."

"Don't toy with me you, you… SON OF A HALF TRO-"The woman said to Hiccup but was cut short by one of the soldiers.

"Captain Camicazi! I found this horse near the edge of the forest."

"Who does it belongs to?" Camicazi asks the soldier.

"I don't know captain."

"Take it to the army stable at the city."

"But what about the weapons Captain?"

"Weapons? What weapons?" Camicazi asks the soldier curiously.

"I found these weapons on the horse along with some clothing and it look like the clothes belong to a man and a woman."

"Hey! That horse is mine and the weapons and Clothes… some of the clothes because some belongs to Heather."

"Heather? Then where is the girl you are referring to?" Camicazi asks Hiccup.

"Yeah about that… you see she`s been captured that's why I am here." Hiccup said while scratching the back of his neck.

Camicazi looks at Hiccup before saying." Put him in jail along with his fellow Barbarians." Camicazi then turn to the soldier who found the horse." Asks the girls that we rescue. The horse and the clothes might belong to her as for the weapons if the girl owns the weapons as well tell her to get it at the armory."

Camicazi then turns to face Hiccup again." Don't worry about staying in jail, you won`t rot in there because you will have a date." Camicazi said to Hiccup in a flirty voice.

"A Date?"

"Yes a Date… with the Noose."

"Great." Hiccup thought as his hand was being tied up.

Hiccup then spotted his Inferno lying near the foot of Camicazi. He acted like he tripped on some rock. After acting he got tripped he stealthily took the Inferno and hid it between his hands.

The soldiers then proceeds to put Hiccup in jail. Their walk towards the city jail was surrounded by silence. When they got there Hiccup could see that City was surrounded by High walls, there are towers install on top of the walls, the entrance of the wall have a giant banner (Sharp Class Symbol). When they enter the city Hiccup was amaze at how beautiful the city was and in the distance he could see the castle.

When they arrived at the jail. Hiccup was being escorted towards his cell. Hiccup memorizes the twist and turn since he enters the building. Hiccup passes by other criminals, he also sees some of the people who try to smuggle the girls and sell them into slave. Hiccup was push into his cell. They close the cell and tell Hiccup to put his hands through the hole of the bar. When Hiccup put out his hands the soldiers then cut the rope. Hiccup retracts his hands as the soldiers goes away.

Hiccup was about to sit down on his bed when one of the soldier appears." Hey tomorrow after dawn you along with your buddies will be executed in the town square." The soldier said to Hiccup with a happy tone before leaving again.

"Yeah thanks for the update." Hiccup said to the soldier even though the soldier already left.

Hiccup study the pattern of when and where the guard on duty will appear and check on him. He also studies the cell, he notices that it is a half pin barrel hinges." It's a good thing I learn how to build cells like these with Gobber." Hiccup thought.

"Now with a good leverage and proper applied of strength I can open this cell. Now what can I use for leverage." Hiccup thought as he scans his room.

He notices that his bed is not like beds that are attach to walls instead it's a small normal bed."This could work." Hiccup thought as a small smile crept on his face.

Night time has arrived. The guard that walks around the hallway. The guard visits Hiccup`s cell and see that Hiccup is currently sleeping or is he? When the guard passes Hiccup`s cell. Hiccup peek around when he notice that the guard is gone he slowly walks towards the door and see if the guard is far away. When he knows it`s safe he lifts his bed and puts the legs of the bed on the holes of the iron bars. He then went on the other end and pushes down the bed. The iron bars lifted up allowing Hiccup to squeeze through. After getting out Hiccup has a new mission to stealthily get out of jail, sneak in to the armory, get his swords and after that find and rescue Heather and retrieve his horse and their clothes. After all that is done they will lay low and then persuade the King to make the princess join him on his mission.

Hiccup cautiously walks towards the exit."It`s a good thing the others are asleep."Hiccup thought.

After slowly walking around the hall he hears voices talking. He looks back and forth. He notices that he doesn't have anywhere to hide. He sees that the light was getting brighter meaning they are getting close. Hiccup looks up he sees that he can go up there and hide there for a while but he needs to hold on to the ceiling.

Hiccup had a two options hang above until the guards pass by or he can use the easy way.

Hiccup face palm for clearly forgetting about an ability that only a highly train NightFury can do "Shadow Meld".

"Men… I am such an idiot to completely forget about this ability."Hiccup said in a whisper so the inmates and guards won`t hear him. Hiccup then looks around for a really dark corner where he can use the ability.(Note the Shadow Meld can be use to meld in the dark but the user will be seen if the user is near a light. And also it will drain some Dragon Fire when its being use.).

Hiccup found a corner with a few barrels near the exit. He runs towards the corner while using his ability. When he gets there he duck behind the barrels. The guards pass by him, he sees the guards interact with the other guards who were patrol on the other end of the hallway.

When he notices that the guards are too busy talking to each other he took the chance and carefully opens the door without the guards noticing.

Now that he was outside. He looks around to find the armory before the guards' notice that he has escape. Hiccup went towards the market place to see if he can get some answers.

When he get to the market place he see there was a small clipboard in the center. Hiccup looks closely and see it was a map of the city."You are here… How convenient." Hiccup said as he looks at the map."Armory, armory, where are you." Hiccup mutters to himself.

Hiccup finally found the location of the was about to leave but when he turned around he didn`t notice that a guard was there staring at him. The guard then walks towards Hiccup. Hiccup notice that the guard was holding a torch, he remember that he was still using Shadow Meld."Crap I need to get out here!" Hiccup said through his teeth.

Hiccup gets away from the guard. When he gets some distance he hears the guards say "I hate night shift, why can`t they go and roam around the city I mean I am still new."

"They're letting newbies guard the city at night? Well I don't care as long as they make it easy for me." Hiccup said while turning around and going to the direction of the armory.

Hiccup hides in a dark ally in front of the armory. He then deactivate his ability to conserve Dragon Fire.

Hiccup then lean on the wall to make him less visible even though he`s being concealed by the dark. He looks again and he see there are two guards standing in front of the armory. He started to think of a plan to sneak pass the guards, he was so busy to come up with a plan that he didn't realize that an eight legged animal is climbing up from his back to his face.

He didn't realize the spider till it block the sight of Hiccup`s right eye (It's a good thing he was still wearing his helmet.) Hiccup froze when he realize it was a spider. Hiccup couldn't take it anymore he scream on top of his lungs.

Meanwhile Heather was currently sleeping on a hotel where she was place by the soldiers that rescue her for her to rest up. Heather`s peaceful slumber was disturb by a loud scream. Heather sits straight up."Gosh… what type of girl would scream her lungs out in this hour?" Heather said sleepily while looking out of the window. Heather then continues to sleep.

Meanwhile back at the Armory the two guards also heard **(Probably all the resident of the city has been woke up.**) the scream they thought it was a girl as well but they are near Hiccup they rush towards the alley to help the girl in need. When they arrive there they see a man in leather armor frantically dancing around.

"Can we help you?" Guard#1 asks Hiccup.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Hiccup repeated while pointing at the spider.

Guard#2 then slowly walks towards Hiccup then cautiously grabs the spider gently.

Hiccup sigh in relief as the spider was gone."Ah… Thank you very much good sir."

"But now I got to knock you out." Hiccup said to the one who grab the spider.

"Wha-" Guard#2 was about to say before being punch by Hiccup straight in the jaw causing him to be knock out.

Guard#1 unsheathed his sword and was about to attack Hiccup. But Hiccup quickly charges at the guard and disarm the man. Hiccup pin the guard to the wall and put the sword behind the guard`s neck.

"Is the door to the armory lock?" Hiccup asks the guard.

"Why should I tell you?" the guard said to Hiccup.

Hiccup then pressed the sword at the man`s neck. "Unless you don't want to die right now I suggest you should tell me."

"Ok, ok it`s not lock!." The guard said through gritted teeth.

"Is there anyone inside?"

"No"

"Ok thanks for the information… and hey do you have by any chance know any girl name Heather that was rescue earlier this morning?"

"No, but I do know that the girls they rescue from the smugglers are in Linda`s Hotel!."

"Are there any guards there?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean 'I think so'?"

"Well how should I know if there are guards there? Newbies like me are just assign to our place no questions ask."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. That's all I know I swear."

"Well thanks." Hiccup said as he knock out the guard unconscious.

Hiccup then went inside the armory. He search for his swords, after 30 minutes of searching for his swords he finally found them.

"Now to find Heather. It's a good thing there`s a map in the armory as well. It's like they are making it easy for infiltrator to stroll around their city."

Hiccup then found Linda`s hotel location. Hiccup quickly yet stealthily heads towards the hotel. When he gets there he sees that the hotel was unguarded.

"What the… why aren't there any guards?" Hiccup said to himself.

He looks around to see if there are Guards nearby. Seeing the coast is clear he climb the walls of the hotel. He peeks through the windows to find Heather. He searches around the 1st and 2nd floor but no sign of Heather.

"Don't tell me she`s on the third floor." Hiccup thought while looking up and keeping himself balance so he wouldn't fall. Hiccup then climb up. When he gets there he peeks through the single window of the third floor."They put her in the attic? They might be over crowded. But it looks like it really is a room on the attic, with a soft bed, chimney etc." Hiccup thought while looking at Heather`s room.

Hiccup then knocks on Heather`s window while holding himself up.

Heather wakes up by the sound of someone knocking on the window. She sleepily looks at her window. They stare at each other for a moment until she recognized who it was.

"OH My GODDESSES! Hiccup! What are you doing!?" Heather said as she quickly open the window for Hiccup to enter.

When Hiccup enters the room Heather tells Hiccup to sit down while gesturing at the bed.

"Where have you been?" Heather asks Hiccup.

"Strolling around the city looking for you." Hiccup said to Heather as he removes his helmet and swords from his back and placing them on the floor.

"Why are you looking for me?" Heather curiously asks Hiccup as she lit up a lamp beside her bed.

"You got capture remember?"

"Then how did you know I was here?" Heather said as she sits besides Hiccup.

"I interrogated some guards." Hiccup said nonchalantly.

"Wait… you threaten them did you?"

"A Bit."

"What do you mean a bit?" Heather asks Hiccup. "And I am guessing that you also threaten a girl? Heather continue.

"A Girl? I never threaten a female guard actually. Hiccup defended himself.

"Then… why did I hear a girl scream earlier?" Heather curiously asks Hiccup.

Hiccup blush because Heather also thinks that his scream is like a girl`s scream.

"Uhmm… well… How should I know? Maybe it's some girl having a nightmare?" Hiccup awkwardly said while scratching his cheek.

"Maybe your right. But still that girl can scream."

Hiccup awkwardly laugh.

"So are you staying here?"

"With you? On the same bed?" Hiccup curiously asks.

Heather realizes that she invited Hiccup to sleep with her on the same bed causing her to blush and look away.

"Uhhm yeah it can't be help." Heather said while putting some strand of her hair behind her ear.

"So I'll be getting some extra pillows and covers." Heather said while standing up to get some pillows and covers.

Moments later Heather returns with a lot of pillows.

"I only need 1 pillow Heather."

"I know but I gather some to put some line between us." Heather said as she put some pillows on the bed. After arranging the line they awkwardly lay on the bed with their backs facing each other.

"G-goodnight Hiccup."

"Y-yeah goodnight Heather."

Heather was the first one fall asleep. While Hiccup was still wide awake.

"Man, things couldn't get more awkward than this." Hiccup thought.

Hiccup then put out the light from the lamp and then lay down to sleep. After some minutes Hiccup finally fall asleep.

* * *

**Well this is it for now guys. Thank you for taking your time to read this I really appreciate it. And reviews and criticism are appreciated. And if you have some question about this chapter don't be shy to ask me and I will try to answer them. And sorry if my writing confuses you it's just that I am not good at describing things. Anyway guys GOD Bless.**


	8. The Girl with a Hood and a Tournament

**Hey guys sorry for taking long to update as always but here it is. Hope you guys like. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON OR ITS CHARACTER. AND I ALSO DON'T OWN SOME REFERRENCES THAT YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZES. I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

* * *

Hiccup was able to sleep peacefully, even forgetting about that he was sleeping in the same bed with Heather. That is until he remember something very, very important. He bolted upright waking Heather up in the process.

"Wha- what?... I am up!" Heather said while yawning and stretching.

Heather then stare at Hiccup like she`s processing something. Minutes has pass and it finally hit Heather. Her eyes widen in realization, she puts her arms around her.

"What… did you do to me? I thought you weren't that type of guy Hiccup." Heather said in a shaky and scared voice.

Hiccup finally looks at Heather with his face portraying full of panic." What do you mean I do to you?"

"Why are you in my bed?!" Heather shouted.

"Why am I in your bed? Well for your information Heather you invited me to.

Heather finally remembers that she invited Hiccup to sleep with her( sleep only no funny business). Heather then calms down and ask why he was still awake in this hour. Hiccup only shake his head in response making Heather suspicious.

"Seriously Hiccup what`s wrong you could tell me." Heather urge Hiccup to spill the beans. But Hiccup still shakes his head.

"It`s nothing Heather it`s just that I forgot to get my swords and armor from the armory."

"Sheesh Hiccup don't scare me like that just because of 2 dumb swords and a set of armor." Heather said in relief.

"They are not just some 2 dumb swords and armor, they are very important to me ok." Hiccup said as he gets out of bed and starts to put on his leather armor and helmet. Heather then sits on the bed and watch Hiccup puts on his armor. Hiccup notice that Heather was staring at him from the side of his eyes.

"Could you not stare it`s really creepy you know." Hiccup said in a flat tone while not looking at Heather. Heather blush and turn away, she didn't realize that she was actually staring at Hiccup.

"Who? Me staring? At you? I am not staring I- I just zone out." Heather stutter.

After Hiccup finish his preparation, he went towards the window to get his equipment when all of the sudden someone knock at Heather`s door.

"Heather, dear are you alright we heard you scream earlier, can you let us in?" They heard an elderly female voice.

Hiccup looks at Heather then back at the window scanning the ground to see if there are patrols nearby.

"I am fine, it`s just that a spider land right into my face and I totally panic because of it but everything is fine now you guys can all go back to sleep or whatever business you guys are doing." Heather reassured the woman.

The old woman then say her goodnight before leaving and going back to her room. Heather then look at Hiccup again who was about to jump through the window. "We could ask them nicely to give back your equipment and clear your name." Heather tells Hiccup.

Hiccup look back at Heather again."I know but I got some unsettled business to take care off but still if I get back you're going to help me clear my name and claim my equipments." Hiccup said before jumping off the window leaving Heather alone.

Hiccup landed safely from the 3d floor, having the ability of Dragon Fire gives him more resistant to damage than any normal humans can handle. After landing safely Hiccup sprinted towards the armory again to look for his equipments. When he was 2 houses away from the armory he saw that there are more guards than before probably because the 2 guards he knock out earlier have alerted the others.

Hiccup hides in an alley to think of a plan to get in the armory without him being notice by the guards. He thinks for a while until he notice that someone was getting out of the side of the armory through the window. But as he watches the figure gets out of the armory he also notice that figure got his swords.

Hiccup then uses his Shadow Meld. He follows the mysterious figure while being careful not to get too close on the light. Hiccup follows the figure through the twist and turn of the alley. He keep on following the mysterious figure until they make it out of the wall and into the woods.

Hiccup was really starting to get irritated for following the figure for about hours now. So he turn off his Shadow Meld ability and was about to shout at the figure until it stop in the middle of the clearing.

Hiccup hides in the bushes and see the figure unsheathe his swords. The figure then inspects Hiccup`s sword, after inspecting it the figure the starts to test his swords by cutting some of the trees.

Hiccup getting annoyed at how the figure starts abusing his swords, he leap out of his hiding place and yell at the figure.

The said figure then turns around; at that point Hiccup recognizes the figure as the woman who kicked him in the groin. Wanting some paybacks he starts to walk close to the woman.

Hiccup could still see the woman`s attire didn't change, but even still the attire didn't change he could see the woman grinned at him under her hood. As he got close he could clearly see the woman`s cold baby blue eyes pierce through the hood and the darkness.

"I see that you're still alive, and here I thought that the last time we will meet is when you are hang later this morning." The woman said in a cheery tone.

"Well as much I want to be hang, I have more important business to be finish than to sit around that stinking cell and wait around till death embrace me in her O so loving arm." Hiccup said in a sarcastic manner making the woman laugh.

"Well it's a good thing you're still cheery after that." The woman said as she uses Hiccup`s swords and take a fighting stance.

"You're using my own swords to kill me… nice." Hiccup said as he unleashes the Inferno and taking a fighting stance of his own. He then see the woman`s eye shine as he unleashes the Inferno.

"Oohh I would never get tired of seeing that beautiful thing… can I have it when you die?" The woman pleaded Hiccup.

Hiccup`s eyebrow rose for a second." Sure you can, but you will have to wait for a really, really long time." Hiccup said with a laugh.

Hiccup charges at the woman first. He slashes to the left trying to disarm the woman.

The woman saw the attack coming and parry the blow sent by Hiccup. Hiccup slashes again this time from the right, but the woman parries the attack then using the other sword to slash at Hiccup`s abdomen. Hiccup duck and uses his Inferno to parry the attack. Hiccup jumps back to have some space but the woman charges at him at the moment he jump. While Hiccup is in mid air, the woman uses both the swords to slash him from the side. Hiccup acted fast a block the attack, because Hiccup was in mid air the force from the attack send him flying towards a tree.

Hiccup was send flying towards the tree. Hiccup`s back made contact with tree, the force from the impact made some crack on the other side of the tree. Hiccup was shock for him to be send back flying towards a tree it has to be a really powerful attack. He knows that whoever this woman was has strength but He didn't expect this woman to be this powerful.

Hiccup was currently on the floor leaning on the tree for support. He looks up and see the woman approaching him, he notice something dimly glowing on her wrists but it vanish quickly. "You have the ability of Dragon Fire don't you?" Hiccup ask while looking directly in the woman`s eyes.

The woman stops her advance on Hiccup and stares at him." Dragon Fire… what's that?" The woman asks Hiccup as her index finger was on her chin.

Hiccup stared at the woman for a moment. He was actually curious about this woman. He doesn't know what type of magic this woman did for him to be sent flying through the air. Hiccup then stands up and take another fighting stance, he see the woman take a fighting stance as well. Not wanting to get sent off to another tree Hiccup keeps his distance.

Hiccup starts to circle the woman as he unleashes the inferno again. The woman didn't move an inch from her position, she only move her head to see where Hiccup`s position was. Hiccup was now at the woman`s back, he charges at the woman, when he was a few meters from the woman he spins and uses the momentum to add to the power he will deliver to the woman`s back.

The woman sense the fire from the inferno she quickly turn around and block the attack by using both of Hiccup`s swords. The woman stumble back from the blow, she regain her composure and counter with an attack of her own, she sprinted towards Hiccup while wildly slashing Hiccup from left to right, up to down.

Hiccup backs away from the woman`s onslaught of attacks, he successfully dodge most of the attacks but some of the attacks was able to scratch his leather armor. Hiccup notice that her attacks was getting stronger and faster. Getting tired of dodging the attacks Hiccup jumps back and unleashes a mildly powerful blast of air directly at the woman`s stomach.

The woman was sent back a few meters and landed on her back with a grunt. The woman was disarmed by the powerful spell making the swords fly towards Hiccup.

The swords landed a few meters away from Hiccup, he sigh a breath of relief then starts to walk towards his swords. After he picks up his sword Hiccup inspect the swords for any type of damage, seeing no damage that will need for repairs, he then turns around to go back to the city. Before Hiccup starts to walk away he turns his head towards the unconscious girl who was laying on the ground. After looking at the girl Hiccup looks at the sky and see that is was already dawn, he look back again at the woman.

"I can`t just leave her hear especially in that state." Hiccup thought as he stare at the woman and while putting his sword in their respective place.

After hesitating for a moment Hiccup walks towards the girl, after reaching the girl he carries the woman bridal style towards a tree. As he carries the woman towards the tree he glance at the woman, he wonders why the hood hasn't left her head even though he use a wing spell. He set down the woman`s back against the tree. After carefully setting down the woman Hiccup takes a few steps back and sit in front of her.

He patiently wait for the woman to wake up, as he wait for the woman to wake up he unclip his helmet and removes it, he put his helmet on the ground beside him. He was suddenly curious on what the woman look like he reach for the hood and tries to remove it.

Hiccup successfully remove the hood and look at the woman`s face. Hiccup froze as he stare at the woman`s face, she was beautiful… no she was the definition of beautiful, her golden blonde hair shine as the light from the sum touch her hair. Hiccup was in awe at the woman`s beauty that he wasn't able to remove hand from the hood, he also didn`t realize that the woman was starting to wake up.

The woman wakes up with her vision a bit blurry but it was starting to back to normal, she looks around her surrounding, her line of sight landed on Hiccup. She stare at Hiccup`s feature she starts to blush until she notice that Hiccup has remove her hood, thinking that Hiccup will do something indecent her she pushes Hiccup away from her.

Hiccup landed on his butt and stare at the woman, he see the woman tries to stand up, she notice that the woman`s leg was shaking due to the blow he deliver to the girl earlier.

"Hey don't stand up you need to rest." Hiccup tells the woman.

The woman ignores Hiccup`s protest and stand up while putting her right hand on the tree for support."Why would I? you try to violate me." The woman said to Hiccup.

"Violate you? I wasn't planning to. I am just trying to help you." Hiccup reassured the woman.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you remove my hood?" The woman said to Hiccup making him blush that the woman se him removing her hood.

"I am just curious on what you look like so I take off your hood and I wasn't planning on removing anything else from your attire." Hiccup said as he scratches his cheek from embarrassment.

He sees that the woman was now starting to walk away from him. He quickly stands up to assist the girl, as he was going to the girl he accidentally slip and landed on top of the girl.

Their noses are centimeters away from touching each other. The two stares at each other eyes, blue clash with green. They both stay in the same position for a while, both faces red.

"Move." The woman tells Hiccup almost in a whisper.

"No… you move." Hiccup said to the woman with a whisper as well.

Then their face started get close, they both close their eyes and slightly open their mouths. Their lips are so close touch each others, until the woman`s eye suddenly open.

The woman pushes Hiccup off her and starts to walk away. Hiccup stare at the woman dumbfounded. The woman then looks at Hiccup through her shoulder, Hiccup could still see the blush on the woman`s face even from their distance.

"If you ever see me in public don't you dare tell anyone what happen here. I don't know who you are but if you tell someone about this I will find you and I will kill you." The woman said before putting on her hood and running off.

Hiccup watches the woman run off towards the city. He stays there for a while until he sits up and dusted himself off. He then went towards his helmet and put it on.

He started to walk towards the gate of the city."No use of hiding now at this hour."

Hiccup was now in front of the giant gate of the city, he see some guards look at him as he enters the gate but they didn't stop him. He was curious on why none of them tries to stop. As he walks towards the place where Heather was currently at, he pass by the residents of the city, they all look at him curiously. The staring went on until he reaches the hotel.

When Hiccup got near the hotel he could see Heather standing there talking to 2 guards, but the guards attire are different from the ones he had encounter previously, they are probably the commanding officers.

As he gets close he see Heather looks in his direction and waved at him with a smile. Heather then turn back at the officers and points at Hiccup. He see the officers nod at her from something she said.

He pass by the officers that talks to Heather a moment ago and they nod at him he return the gesture by giving them a nod as well. When he reach Heather, Hiccup asks why the guards haven't stop him from entering the city earlier.

"Hey what was that about/" Hiccup ask Heather while pointing at the officers who were now far away from them." And why didn't the guards stop me from entering earlier?" Hiccup continued as he removed his helmet.

"Oh, well you got me to thanks for that. I said to the officers that you are not a fugitive, a thief, a human smuggler, a pedophile, and a molester." Heather said with a smile making Hiccup look at her as if she grown a beard.

"Wait… they think I am a… pedophile and a molester?" Hiccup asks Heather in a curious tone.

"No but I just tell them that for fun." Heather said with her smile not fading.

"Oh yes! Just for laugh I am definitely laughing from that!" Hiccup exaggerated.

"Hey! It was funny… to me though." Heather said sheepishly.

"Seriously how did you know where to find the right person to tell that?" Hiccup asks Heather.

"I didn't, they are the one that come to me, you see the officers I was talking to earlier are with a woman, it seems that the woman is seriously a high ranker those guys obey her. And I think her name was something like Kamay?, Caman?, or was it-"

"I think the name you are looking for is Camicazi." Hiccup tells Heather.

"Yeah Camicazi that's right, how did you know?"

"She`s the one that captured me." Hiccup said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You got your ass handed to you by a girl?" Heather said between laughs.

"Well technically she isn't the one that really captured me it was the guards she just ordered them." Hiccup said to Heather.

"But still you got your ass handed to you." Heather said while smiling this time.

"Yeah sure whatever, but it would have turn out differently if that woman didn't attack me for no reason."

"So a girl did beat you?" Heather said while her smile is getting bigger.

"No she didn't beat me, she cheated."

"And how did she cheat? Please enlighten me."

"She kicked me here!" Hiccup said while pointing at his groin.

Heather looks at where Hiccup was pointing at. And when she see where Hiccup has been kicked she cringed just thinking about a scene when he was kicked.

"Ok I think I finally understand why you've been beaten by a girl." Heather said to Hiccup." Then care to explain what happen to you now?" Heather continued while gesturing at the cuts and dust on Hiccup`s leather armor.

"Oh! I ran into her again."

"Wow you guys sure do encounter each other a lot maybe its destiny for you guys to meet and fight until you guys become an item." Heather said while smiling.

"What?"

"You know… you and her become lovers, then get married, have kids, and they you guys will die of old age beside each other." Heather said in a dreamy tone.

Hiccup looks at Heather like she grown another head."That will never happen and what makes you think that will happen?" Hiccup asks Heather while crossing his arm.

"My mother told me so; she said that if a woman can beat the crap out a man they will be perfect for each other and besides you told me that the woman you fought has beaten you twice. You guys are like destiny level perfect for each other!" Heather squeals like a school girl making the others who was minding their own business look at her.

"(Sigh) Whatever you say. But I still don't know why your mother would come up with something like that." Hiccup said dismissively.

"Yeah you should really rest and the guys earlier brought our stuff here. They are currently in my room."

"How nice of them and do you know where I can get a bath?" Hiccup asks Heather.

"The bath house of the hotel duh and don't worry all the girls had already taken a bath so you won't have a chance to peek on the girls."

"It`s like you making me into a pervert or something."

Heather just laughs at Hiccup." Just go will you. Meet me at the city market all right." Heather said before walking off.

"That girl is weird but a good type of weird" Hiccup thought before entering the hotel.

An hour later Hiccup finish cleaning himself and started to make his way toward the city market. When his in the market Hiccup searches for Heather through the crowd. He finally spotted her, he see that she was looking at the people who are behind a booth; the booth has some banner hanging from them saying "JOIN IN ON THE ANNUAL FIGHT FOR THE ROSE!"

Hiccup then went towards Heather and taps her shoulder. Heather turns around a see Hiccup in a clean green long sleeve shirts, brown pants, and still wearing his leather boots.

"Oh good you clean now, look at that." Heather said pointing at the booth. "Come on lets go there."Heather continued while dragging Hiccup towards the booth.

They made it in front of the booth. The man behind the booth look at them and smile warmly at them." Welcome! Do you want to join our event?" The man asks.

"Yes I want to participate!" Heather exclaimed happily.

"Oh I am sorry young lady but only men are allowed in this competition." The man said sadly towards Heather." But your boyfriend here can join." The man gestures to Hiccup.

"Join in Hiccup!" Heather exclaimed at Hiccup happily.

"No." Hiccup said flatly.

"What! Why?" Heather asks Hiccup.

"Why would I?" Hiccup asks Heather.

"Because, because…" Heather tries to think of a reason to make Hiccup join.

"Because if you win you will have dinner with the royal family!" The man exclaimed in a happy tone.

"That's it?" Hiccup ask with his brow raised.

"Yes! Free food! You got to join in now!." Heather pleaded to Hiccup." And he is not my boyfriend." Heather tells the man gesturing to Hiccup.

"Oh I am sorry I thought you tow are a couple." The man apologizes.

"That's ok beside He is already taken." Heather tells the man.

"OOHHH, do tell." The man encourage Heather to continue.

"Well my mom said that if a woman can beat the crap out of a man they are perfect for each other. And guess what my friend Hiccup here got his ass handed to him by a girl… TWICE!." Heather tells the man.

"Oh my, that is very true. So young man if you want to impress that lady of yours you have to join this event." The man urges Hiccup.

Sighing in defeat so he wouldn't get embarrassed even more. He asks the man where he could sign in. The man gives Hiccup a piece of paper and a quill. Hiccup then sign all what is needed to be sign. After finishing the paper work the man tell them that the event will start this afternoon.

Hiccup and Heather where about to go somewhere else when Heather turns around and ask the man behind the booth." Hey what's this event for anyway?"

"We do this every year, we will explain what`s needed to be explain in the tournament." The man tells Heather."Oh and I almost forgot later you need to be in the Colosseum." The man said pointing at the giant infrastructure.

"OK, thanks." Heather said before sprinting towards Hiccup.

"What did you do back there?" Hiccup asks Heather.

"I just asks the man why they held this kind of event." Heather casually said to Hiccup.

"What did he say?"

"He said that they do this every year and all the thing that needed to be explain will be explain at the staring of the event. And oh yeah we will go there." Heather said to Hiccup then pointing at the Colosseum.

Hiccup whistle at how big the arena was.

"So what do you want to do now? To kill some time?" Hiccup asks Heather.

Heather thinks for a moment." Let`s eat!" Heather tells Hiccup.

"Fine I am also hungry anyway, after that where going to look around." Hiccup said to Heather.

"OK! Let`s GO!" Heather said while running ahead of Hiccup.

Hiccup chase after Heather as they search for a place for them to eat.

* * *

**Well that's for now I hope you guys like it. Leave a review if you want but I really like reviews though XD. Anyway guys GOD Bless.**


	9. Goddess Allana and the announcement!

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long it`s just that I am back at school and my schedule is killing me though when I have a free time I become too lazy to even write sorry about that. I DON'T HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

As Heather and Hiccup was wandering in the market place to wait for the tournament, they found a place for them to eat, the place was small but when they enter the small joint they see that the outside appearance of the place lie about the inside. Once they enter the place, the delicious aroma of the beautiful delicacies hit their nostrils.

The people who works at the place welcome them with "Hello come in." and "Please take a seat and will be right with you."

"Wow!" Heather exclaimed amaze at the place while looking around." I still don't know how they did it though?" Heather continued with a curious tone.

Hiccup look at her with a bored expression sketched on his face."What?"

Heather look at him with an innocent look."You know how they make it look like the place is small then when you enter it, it's huge!." Heather said while extending her arms sideways to show the point of showing the size of the place.

Hiccup just smile at Heather`s innocence to the style the engineers use to make this place."Well you could thank the architect and engineers who help build this place."

They then find a sit on the corner, the table has two sits probably often use by people who goes on a date, or people doing business. A moment later a waitress come up to them and asks what they want to eat and give them a list of the different variety of foods they serve. The waitress has an average height; she also has a shoulder length red hair that was curled at the end, she was wearing a brown clothes and a apron.

Heather was busy scanning the menu for something good to eat while Hiccup just stares curiously at the menu on his hand. The waitress notices Hiccup`s curiosity and ask what's wrong.

"Nothing wrong… it's just that I don't actually know this dishes nor I have even heard about it." Hiccup said while scratching his cheek clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, well that's ok where are you from anyway?" The waitress asks Hiccup.

Hiccup was about to answer the waitress`s question with a lie but Heather beat him to it."His from the village on the side of the Circular Mountain Ranges."

"That's pretty near, so why haven't you heard about Dariean cuisine?

"The village I was from doesn't like to interact with outsider so that's why we haven't heard about your local cuisine, sorry about that." Hiccup tells the waitress.

The woman nods at Hiccup`s answer and waited patiently for the two to make an order. After a while Heather finally have an order in mine and asks Hiccup if want that dish as well. Hiccup agree to Heather`s suggestion because he doesn't know the dishes that they serve here.

They tell the waitress their order and the waitress then write it down and walk away. The two then waited for their order to arrive, Hiccup was leaning on the chair while looking around the place, while Heather was tapping her fingers at the table. Heather then notice something silver tied around Hiccup`s neck.

"Hey what`s that you have their Hiccup?" Heather asks Hiccup, causing Hiccup to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup ask Heather then follows her gaze to his neck."You mean this thing?" Hiccup said pointing at the chains of his necklace. Heather nods at Hiccup.

"I got this from my parents, they gave this to me before I left."

"Can you show it to me?" Heather said while extending her hand to get the pendant. But before Heather`s hand touch the pendant Hiccup backs away a bit so Heather wouldn't be able to get the pendant."That pendant must be really important to you for me not allowed to touch it."

"Yeah it`s pretty important and valuable to me."

The two continue on about daily stuff that normal… well as normal as they can get. The people keep chatting until their food has arrived. The waitress then put their food on the table and set up the entire utensil that Hiccup and Heather will use. They thank the waitress before eating their food.

After eating their food they exit the place and continue on their tour around the market place. After a minute of walking they stumble upon the temple of the Goddesses.

The temple was primarily made of marble, the pillars, and the steps to the temple.

They decided that they will visit for a short while. After they are in the temple they see that many people are bowing, giving offerings, and praying to the goddesses. In the middle of the huge temple stands 5 statues of the Goddesses made from gold. The goddesses has each their own guardian alongside. From the left stands a statue of a woman with a shoulder length hair, she wears a robe, she holds a small plant on both of her hands.

Hiccup and Heather approach the statue and read the description on the base of the statue. Hiccup then reads the description.

"Roselle, goddess of water. She controls the ocean or any type of water; she embodies fishing, sea animals, feast, pleasure, fun, and prosperity."

"Ok looks like every goddess has a purpose." Heather said as she also read the description.

"(Laughs) what do you think the goddesses are just watching us from their place and let us do what we want?" Hiccup said to Heather with a smirk.

"Actually yeah that`s what I think this goddesses do every day."

"Fine if that's what you think I am not going to argue with that. So let`s just move to the next one ok?" Hiccup said as he shakes his head with a small smile.

"Fine."

The two then went to the next goddess; the goddess also has shoulder length hair and carries a bow and arrows. They then read the description.

"Aira, goddess of earth. She embodies harvest, land animals, nature, love, peace, and child birth."Hiccup said while looking at Heather. "They don't have much descriptions on this two goddesses don't they?" Hiccup continued.

"Yes, we humans don't much about the goddesses." Said an unknown voice.

The two got startled at the unknown voice so they turned around quickly only to see a short elderly woman with her gray hairs in a bun, she wears a brown sleeve shirt and a long brown skirt reaching into her knees and she wears a green pants under the skirt.

"The two put their hands to their chest trying to calm themselves down."Don't do that like… ever." Heather said as she looks at the elderly woman.

"Heather where are your manners? She`s just an old lady." Hiccup said to Heather while gesturing at the older woman."Umm hello, my name is Hiccup and this is my friend Heather." Hiccup continued.

"My name is Evelyn. And it`s true we don't know much about the goddesses, so we try to search for more understanding about them but until now we don't have much." Evelyn said with a smile.

"Wait we? What do you mean by we" Hiccup and Heather asks in unison making Evelyn look at them with a smile.

"Yes we, me along with other people are searching for more information about the goddesses but we haven't been able to find anything asides from the old discoveries."Evelyn tells the two."Now come, I will give you a tour on the remaining goddesses." Evelyn said as she gestures the other statues.

The two then follow Evelyn to the next statue and listen to her as she face them and gesture at the statue." This is goddess Arianne, she is the goddess of fire, and she embodies war, violence, and battle strategy. But that's all we can describe her for now."

"Then about the next two you might be wondering why this tow are holding hands?" Evelyn asks the two then getting nods from them."Now this two needs each other because they represent light and dark. The one on the left is goddess Darie she is the goddess of light, and she embodies wisdom, beauty, life. And she holds the sun in her left hand. The Darieans also name themselves after her."

"Now this one is Allana, goddess of darkness, and she also embodies wisdom, beauty, but this time death. She holds the moon on her free hand." Evelyn said before being cut off by Hiccup.

"Wait, why is her statue not clean like the others?" Hiccup asks Evelyn while catching Heather`s attention as well.

"Nobody worships her so thus no one even cares if her statue is filthy or not and if someone do still worship her there's a towel and a bucket of water if they wish to clean the statue.."

"Well then where are they?" Heather asks.

"Whom do you mean?" Evelyn asks curiously.

"Her worshippers?" Heather asks again while putting her hands on her waist.

"Her worshippers are long gone after the great war. People who worship her are evil men and women."

Hiccup looks at the statue of Allana. He stares at her for a moment until he suddenly feels a pulse in his body. He then slowly walks towards the statue, he then pick up the towel and dump it in the bucket and then started cleaning the statue. Evelyn looks at Hiccup wondering why he is cleaning the statue of the goddess of darkness. Meanwhile Heather is also staring at Hiccup then at the statue, like Hiccup she feels a pulse inside her body and before she realized she was also starting to to clean the statue.

When the two have cleaned the statue Evelyn asks them why they cleaned the statue of Allana. The two look at each other before looking back at Evelyn."W-we don't know. It`s just like something make us do it. Like it was instinct." Hiccup tells Evelyn.

Evelyn puts a finger in her chin and thinks of a reason why they have started cleaning the statue. Coming off with no answer Evelyn just shrugged it off and asks the two if they want to join her stroll in the market. The two remembers that there was a competition they need to get to, they politely declined Evelyn`s offer.

The two then say their goodbyes to Evelyn and went out of the temple. When they got out of the temple Heather looks at the sky and sees the sun almost setting. As they walk towards the Colosseum Hiccup turn to Heather."SO the event starts at sundown?"

"That what is said in the fliers I was reading while you are in the hotel."

The two arrive at the Colosseum, when they arrive at the Colosseum they have expected it to be full of people but when they got there the only people they saw was the royal family on the balcony and the other participants. They ask one of the guards why they are the only ones in the arena.

"Because the competition won`t start now, the only thing there is for today is the announcement of the rule and the sets of events that will be held after this day." The guard tells the two."Now if you could be so kind sir can you go there and join the other participants." The guard continues while gesturing Hiccup to join the others.

Hiccup then join the other participants in the middle of the arena and waited for the king to come out of the balcony, behind the curtains. They waited patiently until they heard a trumpet signaling the king`s arrival.

All the participants look up on the balcony and see the king along with the queen and the princess. Hiccup looks up and scans the balcony, but his line of sight only lands on a particular person.

Hiccup was about to wave at the princess until he heard the king starts to make his speech."Good evening great warriors from our great kingdom of Eve and other warriors from across the land, I king Reynold of Eve thank you for joining our annual FIGHT FOR THE ROSE!" The king boomed with happiness.

"And as you all know whoever wins will be joining us to a royal feast! And they can say what they want and I will make it possible if I can " the participants cheer after hearing food as a prize and a wish.

"And of course the one who will come out to the top will be allowed to be wed to my beautiful and only daughter." The king said gesturing towards the princess. The participants cheered even more aside from Hiccup who just stared at them like they have grown multiple heads.

"But!" The king continued silencing the participants."Only if my daughter agrees to be wed to the winner."

Hiccup then looks at the princess and see she was tense from the offer her dad made even though she was given a choice to accept the winner or not.

Astrid looks at the participants one by one until her gaze lands upon Hiccup. They stare at each other for a long minute until Hiccup breaks eye contact and looks away. Astrid glares at Hiccup remembering their encounters at each other only ending with someone getting knockdown. Astrid continues to glare at Hiccup but she didn't notice that her dad follow her gaze and see she was looking at Hiccup.

King Reynold then calls Hiccup."You there young man! On the far left!" Hiccup looks around then point a finger at himself to make sure the King was calling him."Yes! You the skinny one." Hiccups looks at the other participants and see that he was indeed the only skinny one in the bunch.

"What can I do for you your majesty?" Hiccup said while bowing to show respect to the king.

"Why did you join this event?" The king said with a smile.

Hiccup didn't think the king would ask him that question. He was thinking on what to answer the king`s question. He was about to tell the king that he join this event for free food for he couldn't think anything else to say but was cut off when he hears Heather shouting from the sits on the left of the arena.

"Yeah! Go Hiccup! Win and marry the princess then have plenty of kids and live happily ever after!" Heather yelled while comically waving a banner that says Go! Hiccup! The other participants and guards looks at Heather with a smile because of her enthusiasm. While the king only boomed in laughter, the queen only shakes her head with smile, as for Astrid she blushes deep red while looking at Hiccup.

Hiccup also blushes deep red and looks at the king and frantically shake his head while waving his hand to deny Heather`s suggestion. Hiccup then looks at Astrid and see her looking at him with a red face, at seeing Astrid flustered face Hiccup gulps and blush even more and looks away from Astrid.

When she saw Hiccup looks at her she averted eye contact as well, her father see her embarrassed but doesn't want to embarrassed her any further so he change the topic."Now enough about that, we`ll continue about the event; tomorrow you all we`ll show all your skills, then show who is the fastest runner, strongest man, sharpest man, and then last but not least the duel itself. You will be pitted against each other whoever wins will advance to the next round and the last two who last until the finals will fight until someone either surrender or be defeated in combat." The king said to ever combatant.

"That's for now, rest up, have a clean fight tomorrow and good luck and goodnight." With that the king dismisses everyone.

After every combatant left the arena the royal family was escorted back to the chariot. On the way home their trip was filled with silence. Astrid was currently looking out the window looking at the kingdom. Her father then tries to start a conversation."Astrid I know you don't like being a prize in this event but it's tradition, a stupid tradition."

Astrid looks at Reynold."Then why don't you call it off if you find it stupid?"

"I can't it's a tradition that has always been there since the creation of our kingdom."

Astrid just sigh. Then the whole trip was again filled with silence. Astrid`s mom elbows Reynold at the gut and said to do something about this.

"Umm Astrid I saw how you look at that young lad back there is there anything we need to know? You don't get flustered like that before even if someone did say that." Reynold asks with a curious and nervous tone.

Astrid again blushed that her parents saw that she blush earlier for a total stranger`s words."It`s nothing I got shock that's all" Astrid said to her parents trying to convince them that what she is saying is true.

"But that young man is cute as well." Astrid`s mom said to Astrid making Astrid blush even more.

"So what if he is cute it's not like I will fall for him." Astrid said while looking out the window avoiding eye contact with her parents.

"Then what would you do if he wins the tournament?" Reynold asks his daughter making Astrid goes wide eye at the possibility that Hiccup may win the tournament.

"OH Crap his right what if that jerk did win the tournament? What will I do then... wait I can reject him if he ever did have the balls to do that, yeah that's right I can reject him." Astrid thought.

"So what would you do Astrid? If he did win the tournament and tries to marry you?" Reynold said with a curious tone while looking at Astrid with a raise brow.

"I`ll reject him like I did with everybody." Astrid said while still looking at the window.

Her parents sigh again knowing that she always reject anyone."Astrid we only want you to be happy." Astrid`s mom said to her while squeezing her left hand that was on her lap.

"You want me to be happy? Then will you let me go out and see the world?" Astrid said while looking at her mom.

Astrid`s mom looks at Reynold."I am sorry sweetie but we can`t do that you a princess and you are our only child, we don't know what we will do if something happened to you when we let you out." Reynold said to Astrid.

Astrid then looks back at the window."Figures."

The family`s trip back to the castle was once again filled with silence. Meanwhile on the steps of the temple Hiccup and Heather was currently sitting and ranting… well Hiccup was doing all the ranting while Heather was just laughing at him.

"Damn it Heather why would you do that!" Hiccup said to Heather while glaring at her.

"Hey like I said when I have the chance to make you two a couple I am going to do it." Heather said while laughing.

"Seriously? And you have to embarrass me in front of those people along with the royal family?"

"If that what it take to make you get close to her then… yes!" Heather said with a smile.

Hiccup just groaned at her knowing that he won't be able to make her change or stop.

"Come on lets go back I am getting tired." Hiccup said while standing up and then offering Heather a hand.

Heather accepted Hiccup`s offer and then they start walking back to the hotel. As they are walking back Hiccup hears a noise and tells Heather to stop. Hiccup search for the origin of the noise. After scanning his surrounding he spotted someone on the shadows.

"Seriously, you really need to work on you stealth." Hiccup said with a laugh.

"You know I wasn't even hiding." Carana said while getting out of the shadow startling Heather because she wasn't able to spot him earlier.

"So what are you doing here? And why did you show yourself even when Heather is here?" Hiccup asks Carana.

"Remember when i visit you last time?"

"Yeah you left without even saying goodbye." Hiccup said flatly.

"I apologized about my rudeness" Carana said with a smile."But I am not here about that I am here to warn you and you need to tell the king about this. Now listen carefully because I don't have much time. Th-" Carana said before he hears voices inside his head.

"Carana there's not much time left he will be here soon you need to get back here and help us prepare for what's to come." The voices in Carana`s head said before vanishing.

"What did you say? Sorry I wasn't able to catch the last part." Hiccup said to Carana.

Carana looks at Hiccup and Heather while walk back at the shadow slowly.

"Wait? Where are you going this time?" Hiccup asks while trying to reach Carana.

"I am sorry Hiccup but it looks like I won`t be able to help you on this one." Carana said while being concealed in the shadow."Oh and you might want to visit him he feels being neglected by you."

"Oh crap your right he is so going to kill me?" Hiccup said while face palming.

"Wait who`s going to kill you?" Heather asks Hiccup.

Hiccup ushers Heather back at the hotel then turn his head back at the place where Carana has been but only to see only a dark alley.

They went home quickly. Hiccup tells Heather to sleep and said he has some business to deal with. Heather looks at Hiccup with curiosity before reluctantly going to bed. When she was about to go to sleep she asks Hiccup again what he was planning to do.

Hiccup didn't answer her at first but then looks at her smile."It`s just really important if I do this."

Heather believes Hiccup won`t be doing anything stupid so she goes to sleep. Hiccup then goes out of the hotel and looks for a place where there are no people.

He was able to find a secluded place in the forest. He then looks around to make sure no one was at the area. After knowing that he was alone he outstretches his right arm and whispers something at it before it engulfs in violet bluish flame.

After a moment A giant reptile with wings, green eyes, and scales black as night. The giant reptile looks around a bit before his gaze landed on a Hiccup who was smiling sheepishly."Hi Toothless how you been?"

Toothless then snort at him before turning around and giving Hiccup the silent treatment. Hiccup smiles at his best friend's action before going around facing Toothless.

"What? You pouting bid baby boo? Do you need an apology?" Hiccup asks Toothless teasingly.

Toothless just snorts at Hiccup`s word and glare at him.

"Fine you will get you apology Mr. grumpy." Hiccup teases Toothless.

Toothless then smacks Hiccup on the back of the head with his tail making Hiccup looks at him with a hurt face.

"Hey I said I was going to apologize for real this time it`s not like the other time when I apologizes to you." Hiccup said to Toothless while caressing the back of his neck.

"Ok, I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3d sincerely apologizes to my best friend Toothless from the bottom of my heart." Hiccup said dramatically while holding his chest with his left hand while his right hand is gesturing at Toothless.

"So with my most sincere apology will you forgive me bud?" Hiccup said with a hopeful look although he was still smiling.

Toothless makes a face like he was deep in thought but he sticks his tongue out at Hiccup and turned around with a huff.

"Really? After I give you my entire heartfelt apology you would decline that?" Hiccup said while shaking his head with a smile then turning around only to be hit by a small pebble on the back of his head. He looks at Toothless who was acting innocent.

"Oh whoever throws that weak? It must be a little girl who throws like that." Hiccup said teasing Toothless.

Toothless takes the insult and turned and pounce on Hiccup. They wrestled for a long period of time if that was even possible for Hiccup when his wrestling against a giant dragon.

The two stops their fighting and enjoys each other's company with Hiccup leaning on Toothless how was laying on the ground with his head on his paw.

"You know Bud if every day was like this I wouldn't change a single thing." Hiccup said to Toothless while looking at the stars that came out to play on the dark, clear sky above.

Toothless huffs in agreement with Hiccup`s statement while trying to enjoy the time with his best friend.

The two then stay like that for hours until Hiccup tells Toothless that he should get back. Toothless then gets up and stare at Hiccup for a moment before assaulting Hiccup in the face with slobber before turning into a bright blue flame while laughing at Hiccup.

"Eeeww! Toothless you know that doesn't wash off!" Hiccup said swiping away the saliva on his face. After successfully removing most of the saliva Hiccup went back at the hotel to get some rest.

* * *

**Well that's for now guys. And if some of you guys who read and waited for my other story to update I apologize but my imagination are mostly going to this one sorry about that but I will try update it as well. Anyway guys leave a review for it is always appreciated. GOD Bless!**


	10. The Beginning Of The Nightmares

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long and I am sorry if a character is OOC in this story. I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

As Hiccup was making back his way to the city he was confronted by a familiar person that always ends up with either of them on the ground or lock on a cell to rot. Hiccup was surrounded by trees that give assassins a perfect hunting ground.

"Psst! Umm… Hiccup, right?" Hiccup turns around and starts to look around the dark forest. Hiccup was cautiously looking around for the mysterious figure that was calling for him. After a moment of silence that follows after he hears the voice that was calling him. He was about to walk back to the city and tell him that he just imagined that someone was calling him through the dead of the night.

"That you dare walk away from me! I am over here genius!" Hiccup looks up and sees Astrid with her cloak on to hide her face even though he already knows what she look like."Oh, good evening princess and why do I owe the pleasure of having your company in this dark, and creepy forest." Hiccup said as he bows sarcastically.

"Enough with the formalities Hiccup. I am here to talk about… things." Astrid said as she jump down from the branch of the tree she was sitting on earlier.

"And what do you want to talk about? And why in this place especially in this time of night?"

"It`s about the tournament and I was thinking if you could win it?" Astrid asks nervously but the cold persona she was giving Hiccup don't give a hint of nervousness.

"Isn't it wrong? If you are rooting for a single participant and not rooting for everyone?" Hiccup asks as he cross his arms while raising a brow.

"I know but can you even win this? I mean you are pretty weak and getting beat by a girl." Astrid tries to taunt Hiccup. While Hiccup was looking through her plan to make him take the bait.

"I think I can, but I am going to give the others a chance to ask for your hand in marriage." Hiccup said trying to provoke Astrid.

"So you don't want to marry a princess?" Astrid was curious, all the guys that she have encounter that won the tournament was only there to get her.

"Yes because I don't have time for marriage. I got more important things to do." Hiccup said surprising Astrid even more."Tell me princess do you have any chance have other siblings?"

Astrid shakes her head "No and why do you asks?"

"So you're an only child?" Hiccup asks again to make sure that Astrid was not kidding around. Astrid nod clearly answering Hiccup`s question.

"What about it?" Astrid asks Hiccup being curious herself why a stranger was asking if she have any siblings. Hiccup facial expression clearly expresses realization.

"Can you show me your hand please?" Hiccup asks anxiousness making Astrid look at him with worry.

"Are you alright? You look pale and why do you need to see my hand?" Astrid asks as she cautiously approaches Hiccup. When she was close to Hiccup Astrid was about to put her right hand on Hiccup`s forehead to make sure he was ok but was stop when Hiccup grab her hand and tries to take off her arm bands.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing!?" Astrid exclaimed as she tries to get her arm free from Hiccup`s grasp.

After painstakingly removing Astrid`s arm band while avoiding the punches that was sent to him by Astrid, he finally removes the arm band. After taking the arm band Hiccup stared wide eye at Astrid`s arm. He see that like him Astrid has a mark on her arm. But unlike his mark Astrid`s mark is light blue, and the mark takes shape like a giant bird like reptile that has spikes on its head, body and tail.

"So it is you. You're the one I am searching for." Hiccup said as he lets go of her arm and looks at her ocean blue eyes that pierced through the dark surroundings while.

Astrid was shocked, she blushes madly at Hiccup`s declaration. She punches Hiccup in the stomach then backs away while saying."W-what are you saying you idiot! Do you know how crazy you sound!?"

"But it`s true I went all the way to this place just for you." Hiccup said to Astrid. Making Astrid even more flustered and creep out.

"What are you talking about you lunatic!?" Astrid said as she turns around to hide her blushing face.

"Lunatic? What are you talking about?" Hiccup said as he walk to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Astrid tense at the touch and turns around quickly and push Hiccup away while saying."Don't come near me, don't touch me, and don't talk to me!"

Hiccup landed on his butt and looks at Astrid confused. The clouds that has block the moon has finally parted illuminating the dark forest. Hiccup now sees a girl that is a fierce and competitive fighter but now that stands in front of him was a stunning woman that looks like a goddess that boast a battle axe."Wow…" Hiccup was only able to say before he realized that Astrid was now running back to the kingdom.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?" Hiccup yelled as he stands up and starts to chase Astrid. Astrid looks back and sees Hiccup who is quickly gaining some grounds. She then quickens her escape to get away from Hiccup."Stay away from me!" She yelled as she runs even faster.

Hiccup finally gets within arm's reach. He then grabs hold of Astrid`s shoulder. Astrid tries to get away from Hiccup but Hiccup quickly pin so she won't get away from him even though she can breaks Hiccup`s arm with ease.

"Did I do something wrong? Why would you ran off like that?" Hiccup asks as he turns Astrid to face him.

The two stared at each other's eyes for a minute until Astrid spoke."Is it true?"Astrid asks in a whisper while looking away from Hiccup`s gaze and into the ground.

"What? Of course its true you're the only reason I went into this place. Do you think I will go into this kingdom just for sightseeing?" Hiccup tells Astrid softly.

Astrid then looks back at Hiccup`s forest green eyes and didn't say anything. Hiccup looks at Astrid with a soft smile."So what do you say will you come with me?"

Astrid was now even more shock after hearing Hiccup`s new statement."What?"

"(Sigh) I said will you come with me, join me in my journey." Hiccup said with full of hope. Astrid was deep in thought on what answer to give Hiccup. Sure she have rejected many suitors but Hiccup has taken her by surprise unlike the others.

"I- I don't know… I don't think I am ready for this type of thing." Astrid said while looking at the ground."And I don't know if my dad will approve of this." Astrid continued.

"Then how about the wish that will be granted to the winner of the tournament? If I win the tournament I can persuade your dad to let you come with me."

Astrid then nodded at Hiccup`s words. Astrid then tells Hiccup that she should go back to the castle."I should really go back to the castle and my father doesn't know that I become a vigilante at night."

Hiccup agrees with Astrid. He asks Astrid if he can escort her back to the castle. Astrid agrees but only when they reach the secret passage she goes to he should go back, Hiccup agrees and then they starts to walk towards the secret passage that Astrid only knows.

After an hour of silent they finally reach an alley where Astrid secretly went to get out of the castle unnoticed. Before Astrid enters the secret passage she turns around and said to Hiccup."Goodbye Hiccup and you better sure you are just kidding about earlier." With those words she enters the secret passage and let the darkness covers hr figure.

Meanwhile Hiccup stands there why Astrid doesn't believe everything he said earlier until now. He replays everything he said to her earlier. Hiccup`s eyes shot upwards in realization on what he was telling Astrid."Hey wait! That's now what I meant!" Hiccup shouted in the dark where Astrid went but it was too late because Astrid was already inside the castle and out of earshot.

Meanwhile in the castle, somewhere in the hallway of the huge and elegant castle a part from the wall suddenly opens and reveals a beautiful princess. Astrid dust herself while getting out of the tunnel, when she got out of the tunnel the wall behind her suddenly close concealing the hidden tunnel that she went through. Astrid then quietly makes her way towards her room. After a while of quietly sneaking back to her room, she was almost home free when one of the guards saw her.

"Princess? Why are you still up in this hour? You got a full schedule tomorrow so you should rest up because you are going to need all the energy you need for tomorrows event." A female guard said to Astrid making Astrid turns around with a sheepish smile."And why are you wearing that? Don't tell me you sneak out again?" The guard said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yep, besides you guys couldn't keep me here forever." Astrid said with a happy tone.

"But princess…" The guard said before being cut off by Astrid.

"Geez… Cami no formalities when you are talking to me remember?"

Camicazi looks around the dim hallway before sighing." You know Astrid, we only want you to be safe and it's my swore duty as your personal guard to protect you from every harm as possible… especially from boys."

"I know… but you can't squeeze the freedom out of me like these. I am going to get out there no matter how many times you guys keep me in my room." Astrid said defiantly as she turns around and starts to walk back to her room with Camicazi following right behind her.

Astrid and Camicazi was now standing in front of Astrid`s room. Astrid then turns to Camicazi before saying."So do you want to hang out again?"

"You know It`s my shift today right?"

"Come on please for old time sake." Astrid pleaded while clasping her hands together.

"Astrid that was when we are still kids."

"It doesn't mean that we can`t do it again and besides if anyone asks why you are here just tell them that you have help me with something."

Camicazi looks around and hesitates for a moment but reluctantly enters Astrid`s room.

Meanwhile in the dark streets of the city near the hotel where Hiccup and Heather resides for the time being. Hiccup was making his way back at the hotel while thinking of a way to tell Astrid that what he was saying earlier was something different.

After thinking of a plan for about an hour he comes up with nothing and in that moment he only then realized that he was standing at the door of the hotel. He knocks at the door quietly so he wouldn't wake up everyone in the hotel but loud enough for the person who was behind the counter to hear. After waiting for a moment and knocking 3 times the door finally opens and reveals a short old woman with brown that was streak by silver strands of hair. Hiccup nods at the elderly woman and the old woman nods back in recognition.

The old woman then tells Hiccup to come in. Hiccup comes inside the warm hotel, he then says his thanks to the woman before going upstairs where they sleep. While making his way up the stairs Hiccup hears the door and the locks close shut.

He reaches the 3d floor and knocks at their room. He waited for a while then he hears a loud thud and a sleepy grunt coming from the inside of the room. The door opened and revealed Heather with a drool running down his left cheek, her hair is like bush, and one of her left eyes is trying to stay open while her right eye is close shut.

Heather was looking at him trying to process who he was."Can I help you?" Heather asks sleepily.

"Heather it`s me Hiccup." Hiccup said flatly.

Heather then looks at him from head to toe."Sorry don't know you come again tomorrow." Heather said before slamming the door at Hiccup.

Hiccup knocks again and says "Heather open up I want to sleep too."

After waiting for a minute Hiccup hears a loud gasp before the door opens and revealed Heather again."OH MY Gosh Hiccup I am so sorry."

"Yeah sure whatever I just want to sleep." Hiccup aid as he enters the room.

Hiccup flop down on the second bed that was place on the other side of the room, facing Heather`s bed. The two then starts to sleep to prepare for tomorrows event.

3 hours has past and Hiccup was twisting and turning on his bed, dripping with sweat. Hiccup was having a dream.

(Inside Hiccup`s Dream)

Hiccup was standing inside a dark room, the cell was so dark that he can`t even see his hands or his feet. You may be wondering why Hiccup knows he was in a room, he was touching his surrounding to know where he is.

Hiccup still couldn't see anything in the dark room until the room brightens a bit when some candles appear out of nowhere lighting the room except the corner on the end of the room. Hiccup then studies the room and see it was a cell that use to hold prisoners.

But the prison cell was not the ordinary, the cell`s wall was carved some runes that he can't understands. The runes were glowing purple while emitting a dark energy that he seems to be comfortable with.

After analyzing the room he hears a whisper. He looks around the room and see no one, his gaze then landed on the dark corner of the room. He stares at it for a while until he hears chains moving coming from the dark. Hiccup continue to stare at the dark corner prepared to face whatever monster or beast he would face but he was shock and curious at the same time because in front of him that comes out from the corner was a woman.

The woman has jet black hair that reaches shoulder, her pale yet beautiful face was glowing and stunning but her smile was even more stunning, he luscious lips was red, the curves of her body was beautifully complimented by the white dress that was torn but not enough to reveal her secret parts, her legs was white as snow.

"Hello, Hiccup it nice to finally meet you" The woman said with a soft and gentle smile.

"Should I know you?" Hiccup asks with a curious tone.

The woman laughs softly before shaking her head."I think you do, and here I thought you would remember me" The woman said while putting her hands on her hips while giving Hiccup a mad look.

"I am sorry but I don't know you have we met somewhere?"

"Yes, we met earlier actually."

Hiccup rakes his memory trying to find out where he met this woman but comes up empty handed."I am sorry but I still don't know who you are." Hiccup said sheepishly.

The woman shakes head." It`s ok because almost everyone forgets about me." The woman said in a sad tone."But enough about that. Hiccup do you know why you are hear?"The woman continues.

"No" Hiccup said while shaking his head.

"Hiccup you know that you are one of the Descendants right?"

Hiccup nods his head in confirmation.

"I summon you here from your sleep to tell you that everything you know and experienced and will experience in your world is only a small fragment of the picture that will soon to revealed itself to you in due time."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Hiccup it`s bigger than anyone thinks."

"Bigger?"

"Yes bigger the things you mortals do in you world is only a minor part of the grander scale." The woman said to Hiccup."To put it more bluntly look at this." The woman said before making a mist comes out from the palm of her hand.

Hiccup looks at the mist and see the middle of it opens and reveals a dark cave."Ok… why are you showing me a plant?" Hiccup asks while he looks at the plant.

"Look closely and tell me what you see." The woman tells Hiccup. Hiccup then looks even closer.

After carefully scanning the cave he see some black orbs at a leaf."Hey there something in there!" Hiccup said while pointing at the black orbs.

"Now you see this are not just some orbs there are eggs actually."

"Eggs? Of what?" Hiccup asks the woman.

"Dragon eggs."

"Dragon?"

"Yes, these are eggs for now, like what you mortals are in now you are inside an egg. When the eggs hatch the little defenseless dragons that are inside will look for their mother. They are left alone in the dark cave to survive on their own. They will fight each other to survive and until only one remains." The woman said to Hiccup.

"Now I will show you when the last survivor grows into a juvenile. The dragon will go out of its cave and into the world." The woman continued while showing the images of the juvenile dragon.

"Isn't that a good thing that the dragon has survive and was about to leave the cave?" Hiccup asks the woman but the woman shakes her head.

"That's what you all mortals think." The woman said before showing again the dragon outside of its cave."The juvenile dragon might have survived his fight against his siblings but on the outside world there are bigger things than him." The woman continued while showing the image what the juvenile dragon see.

The juvenile dragon see huge dragons looking at him with hunger in its eyes. The juvenile dragon tries to fight the huge dragon but was overpowered quickly and then eaten.

"You see Hiccup like I said the baby dragon are you mortals."

"So you showed me that whoever stands last of us will also fall?"

"No Hiccup, what I am trying to tell you is that the world is much bigger than what you mortals look at it. Its bigger than any of you or any city you build." The woman tells Hiccup."To make it simple to you I am going to show you a different scenario." The woman continued.

The woman then show Hiccup a scenario where all the baby dragons didn't kill each other but help each other grow into a juvenile. Then the scene show all the juvenile dragon facing the huge dragon. The scene then shows the juvenile dragons are having a hard time to bring down the huge dragon but in the end they end victorious."

"So what you are trying to tell me is that if we mortals work together we can`t beat anything.?"

"Probably. Like I said the world is bigger."

Hiccup was about to asks another question when hears giant footsteps echoes through the surrounding."What was that?"

"They are here." The woman said to Hiccup while looking around."You need to go back."The woman said while holding Hiccup`s shoulder and looking at him in the eye.

"What who are they?"

"I will tell you all the things you ask in another time Hiccup but for now you need to do what you descendants are needed to do." The woman said before kissing Hiccup on the forehead.

"Go and tell the world that we are not the enemy." The woman said while making a portal behind Hiccup.

"Wait what about you I can`t just leave you here! You need to escape this place and those things that are coming!" Hiccup said trying to pull the woman to the portal.

The woman shakes his head while giving Hiccup a sad smile." Unfortunately, I can`t leave this place."

"What!? Then let me help you break out of this place!" Hiccup said while still trying to pull the woman but the woman won`t budge.

"Hiccup you can`t rescue me… for now."

"Then what should I do? And more importantly why are you here?" Hiccup asks as he gives up trying to pull the woman.

"Prove them wrong, prove everyone wrong." The woman said with a smile.

"What do you mean prove them wrong?"

"Gosh Hiccup you quickly forget do you?" The woman said pushing Hiccup to the portal but Hiccup stubbornly remains in his place."I will be watching you Hiccup and thank you for what you did earlier for me." The woman continued as she was finally able to push Hiccup into the portal.

Hiccup tries to get back to her but he was suck right into portal. He then see the portal closing and see the woman smiling at him and saying" Goodbye my Champion."

The portal the finally close. When the portal close Hiccup wakes up see Heather looking worriedly at him."Hey are you alright I was trying to wake you up earlier but you wouldn't respond."

"Uggh What time is it?" Hiccup said sitting up and looking at Heather.

"Its morning actually. You look like you were having some nightmare earlier and I tries to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. I got worries so I called for help earlier they should be here soon."

Hiccup nods at Heather`s statement." Thanks. How long was I like that?"

"About 3 hours after you fall asleep." Heather answers."So what are you dreaming about?"

"Just some weird dream." Hiccup said while lying back at his bed.

"I should go downstairs and tell everyone that you're alright?"Heather asks Hiccup. Hiccup nods at Heather`s statement. "And I will also grab us some breakfast so stay there and wait for me ok?"

Heather then exits the room leaving Hiccup alone to thinks about his weird dream."Is it really a dream? But it feels so real?"

Hiccup then looks at the door to see it closed he then pulled his sleeve and calls Toothless." Hey bud, do you thinks it's a dream?'

Toothless purrs at Hiccup`s question while he was in his tattoo form.

"So it`s real?"Hiccup asks Toothless. Toothless then croons." How can you tell it was real?"

Toothless didn't respond for a moment like he was talking to someone else. After waiting for Hiccup to respond he finally hears Toothless growls.

"Because you know her?" Hiccup asks as he raise a brow at Toothless." How come you know her and I don't?"

Toothless growls again.

"Seriously you won`t tell me who she is and she said not to tell me?"

Toothless growls again.

"Thank you for nothing you useless reptile." Hiccup said sarcastically. He then feels a sting on his right arm."Ugh Toothless stop it."

After the two have finish their conversation Hiccup then saw the door open and see Heather holding a tray full of foods. Before Heather could see Hiccup`s tattoo he rolled up his sleeve.

The two then starts eating their breakfast while talking about what might happen in the tournament.

Meanwhile somewhere far away from Hiccup`s and Heather location a man wearing a dark robe with a cloak was mumbling some chants in front of huge wall of ice along with many people behind him was doing the same thing. After he finishes his chant a small crack on the wall appear and cold gust of wind gush out.

The men from behind then bowed down while the man in front bows then looks a figure frozen sitting on a throne inside the wall of ice, its eyes are glowing blue, he was holding a staff in right hand while his left arm was metal.

"We have finally found you Mater." The man said in front.

* * *

**That's for now thank you guys for taking your time to read this I really appreciate it.**

**Please leave a review for it is always appreciated.**

**For the Guest who asks what Happen to Hiccup`s armor. He got it back when Cami returned it to them when they found out that Hiccup was telling the truth. The reason why Hiccup gets the sword first was because he got it from Astrid who took the swords before Hiccup returned and finds out that his stuff along with Heather`s have been given back. I hope that answers your queston.**

**Anyways Thank you guys again and GOD Bless.**


	11. Someone is Knocking at the Door!

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long because I have updated my other story first and lots of things came up… like exams. But anyway here it is I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

In an unknown place, a dark castle stands in a middle of a frozen wasteland. Its walls shows that it has withstand the harshest of weather, the place where it stands along with the surrounding area may seem lifeless but beneath it holds the countless of evil creatures that lay still and will only move by the order of one man that sit in his throne encased by magical ice.

In front of the huge ice stands a man wearing a dark robe, behind him are also people with dark robe but much lighter."Master we have unleashed your first message to your enemy and they will soon feel your wrath once more." The man standing in front of the throne said while extending his right hand. The man`s right hand has a small portal floating, and on inside the portal shows a dark figure with a huge hammer.**(Like the paladins use in warcraft.)**

"Atoir la tael mok.(You have done well my servant)" The man sitting in the throne said in a whisper but the man in font is the only one who can hear and understand the man sitting on the throne.

"Your enemies of old… doesn't suspect a thing."

(Meanwhile at the arena.)

In the arena a very huge crowd has gathered to watch the event that was soon to unfold. Standing on a balcony is the king greeting the people of Eve."Greetings my fellow brethren we have gathered here today to watch the finest warriors the land has to offer." The king said gesturing to the warriors standing in the middle of the arena.

The participants all wave at the king and the crowd. The crowd was soon again silence by the king."Now as we all know how the events works first all the participants will fight each other, then the one who outlast and defeated his fellow participants will fight our reigning and defending champion." The king said gesturing to Camicazi who was standing behind him. Camicazi bows before the king before stepping in front.

"Good morning, participants I know that you think you guys are excellent warriors so you enter this tournament of ours to show us all." Camicazi said while looking at all the participants, her line of sight then landed on Hiccup who was on the far left, she stares at Hiccup much longer than the others the king notice this so he clear his throat to get her attention.

Camicazi then looks at the king and mouth an apology."Now if you so ever think you are the strongest warrior the land of Dragonica has to offer I suggest you defeat all your fellow contenders before facing me and proving your worth to claim that title!" Camicazi continues as she looks at the participants.

The crowd burst into cheers once more at her words."Now this tournament won`t be a fight to the death, a participants will lose once he or she is unable to fight!...Now show us your skills." The king said before sitting on his throne on the balcony alongside his family.

The crowd burst into cheers once more as the participants' movie to different parts of the arena and wait for the signal to start.

The king then gives the signal to start the tournament.

(Hiccup`s Pov)

I was standing in the far left alongside the other participants; I look around the energized crowd "They must really be excited about this tournament?" I thought. My line of sight then landed on the princess of Eve, she seems so different when I first encounter her, and the one I have met in the Sleeping Forest is so tough, elegant, and graceful and combat but the one I am looking at now looks so gentle.

My thought then return to our encounter last night, I feel my face heats up but it's a good thing that I was wearing my helmet. I then hear the king makes his entrance and not long after I see who was the defending champion and I am not surprise that it was Camicazi.

My first encounter with her landed me in prison but I'll forgive her for that was a misunderstanding. I then walk towards the left side of the arena and wait for the signal to start, I scan the area and see that the other participants have spread over the walls of the arena and are currently waiting as well.

No sooner than later I hear the signal, the voice of Camicazi echoes throughout the arena signaling us to starts. I grab hold of my Inferno but I didn't click on it. I scan my surrounding to see if anyone was going to attack me. I see the entire participant all charge at the center. I see that clashing of steels.

"Man they sure don't waste time trying to beat each other to submission… might as well join the fun." I thought as I ready myself to attack. I was about to unleash the Inferno but I hear a familiar voice from the crowd.

"Hiccup! What do you think you are doing you ass!? Get in there and win this thing so we can eat!" I hear Heather yell at me. I look around for Heather, I see her behind me, and she was in the first row so I was able to spot her quickly.

"Hey! I was getting to it before you interrupt me you hag!" I yelled at her, I then see her glare at me before pointing at the center.

I then rush towards the center, I see that there only 5 us from the 8 earlier are left. I then see one of the 4 surrender, the one who made the other surrender notice me and charges at me, I notice that he was arm with a bow and arrow.

He fires a shot at me, I reacted quickly and unleashed my Inferno, I hear the OOHs and AAHS from the crowd. I then sliced the arrow that was shot at me, my opponent was shock for a moment probably because that I was able to slash his arrows in mid air or that I was wielding a flaming sword.

He then snaps out from his shock state before firing three more arrows at me, I was thinking to use some magic but I settle for slashing the arrows.

When I was close to my opponent I see that he was hastily grabbing his dagger. He then takes a fighting stance. I swing my sword at him from the right, his small dagger did help him a little to parry my attack but his dagger wasn't able to shield him from the flame.

He wince form the contact with my sword, he then steps back and readies himself for any attack. I then slash at him multiple times so he would surrender. And not long enough he understands that I am not going to stop until he surrender.

"Alright I surrender!" I hear the man said as he raises his hands and drops his dagger, bow and arrows.

I then look at the other two contestants that was fighting earlier but to my surprise I see a huge bald man, scars litters his body and face, he only wears brown pants that has some tears showing that he has many experience, he carries a mace. I notice that he wore a cocky smirk on his face. He must probably have been waiting for me to finish my opponent earlier.

(End of Hiccup`s POV)

The crowd along with Astrid, Camicazi, Heather, King Reynold, and the queen watches the fight that was soon to start between Hiccup and the huge man in the middle of the arena. Astrid and Camicazi didn't show any sign of concerns on their face, while the king was cheering happily for the two contestant, the queen and Heather shows the looks of concern for both players aside for Heather who was only worried for Hiccup.

Astrid may not shown or speak of it but she was really hoping that Hiccup would win, first she doesn't want to be anywhere near the huge man, and second she was comfortable around Hiccup knowing how he acts around her and how he treated her like she was his equal not some princess that needs to be treated like some precious jewel.

Now back with Hiccup who was cautiously watching his opponents every move, Hiccup sees the man looking at him from head to toe, and soon enough the his opponent finish sizing him up and analyzing him, the man then charges at Hiccup with his mace that he was spinning around the end to make his blow more devastating.

When the man was at striking distance the man swing his weapon at Hiccup, Hiccup tries to parry the attack but his Inferno got tangled by the chain of the mace.

The man notice the tangled weapon of Hiccup, he smirks and pulls the weapon of Hiccup`s hand, Hiccup steps back to make some distance between his and his opponent. Hiccup then starts to make a plan on how to counter his enemy`s mace.

The man continues to charges and swings his weapon at Hiccup, Hiccup steps back when the man was attacking him. Hiccup manages to dodge all the attacks that were thrown at him by his opponents.

The man got tired and irritated at Hiccup for dodging all of his attack. Hiccup`s plan was to slow and tire his opponent out. Hiccup then notice that his opponent was panting and visibly tired for swinging his mace around nothing but air.

Hiccup notice the opportunity for him to counter, he was about to get his twin swords that was strap on his back when he notice that the man pumped his fist in the air, the sudden fist pumped of his enemy wasn't the one that shock him but the glowing bright orange on his opponents fist that shocks him.

The man then gives a mighty roar before he hammers the ground in front of him; the ground then erupts and head right towards Hiccup location.

Hiccup jumps out of the way. While in mid air Hiccup was hit with the small rocks that was hurdled up into the air because of the force. Hiccup shielded himself with his arms." Aargh who knew this behemoth can use earth magic!" Hiccup thought as he tries to block the small rocks that were flying at him.

When Hiccup landed on the ground he looks at the man and notice that the man was making another shockwave. Hiccup quickly run to the left as the man slams his fist down on the ground.

"If he won`t stop attacking me with that I will be force to use magic." Hiccup thought as he runs around the man.

"Are you going to run all day you Toothpick!" The man yelled frustrated as he follows Hiccup with his head while he tries to punch Hiccup when he gets close.

"Who are you calling Toothpick? You meathead!" Hiccup said with laughter as he watches the man punch nothing but air. Hiccup then get serious, he runs away from the man, Hiccup then outstretch his two hands at the man, he then channels some small amount of Inner Fire.

All the people inside the arena burst into cheers even more but this time this was louder than the last. The crowds are so happy that they were in for a treat for not only they are witnessing a duel of weapons but also a duel of two spell casters.

Astrid was irritated that she was reminded about her defeat a few nights ago by Hiccup using a magic against her."What type of magic are you using this time Hiccup?" Astrid thought curiously as she carefully watches Hiccup.

The man laughs at Hiccup before slamming his fist once more to the ground sending another burst of shock wave at Hiccup. Hiccup then unleashes a powerful blast of red flame, Hiccup`s attack did little effect to the incoming wave of rocks. Hiccup then sides step a few meters to dodge the attack.

The man laughs at Hiccup`s futile attempt to stop his magic, but his laughter vanish when he see that Hiccup was firing at the ground around him. The whole arena was curious on what was Hiccup`s trying to pull.

After making the ground on the arena super hot, Hiccup then holds his left arm and outstretch it in front of him, Hiccup then channels another small amount of Inner Fire.

Now a strong blast of water burst fort from Hiccup`s hand spraying the super heated ground, thick clouds of steam surrounds the middle of the arena. The thick cloud of steam block the view of the audience.

The audience, the royal family and the man that was fighting Hiccup can't see a single things.

Hiccup smile behind his mask now that his plan was now set in motion, using his Dragon Fire ability Hiccup alters his eyes making them more reptilian than human eyes.

Now using his Dragon Fire without anyone noticing Hiccup then sprint towards his unsuspecting enemy. When he got close Hiccup plants his right arm on the man`s chest and summon a weak burst of wind like what he did to Astrid few nights ago.

The man then feels a hand on his chest and before he can react he see that he was sent upward by a powerful burst of wind, he then soon pass out due to the tremendous force that was fire against him.

The crowd gasped seeing a huge man was sent flying high up in the air, the only one that wasn't shock was Astrid due to having some experienced with Hiccup`s wind magic.

The powerful blast of wind clears the middle of the arena, Hiccup looks up to the falling opponent that he sent flying up in the air, when the man was about to hit the ground Hiccup uses another burst of wind less powerful than the last to safely cushion the man`s fall.

After the crowd get out from their shock state they burst into cheers when they see that Hiccup was the victor of the first round.

The Royal family gives Hiccup a round of applause except for Astrid. Astrid was currently glaring daggers at Hiccup now that she knows that Hiccup was going easy on her the whole time when they were fighting."So you're going easy on me are you? I am so going to kill you Hiccup." Astrid thought as she curls her fist into a ball and grit her teeth.

Meanwhile Camicazi just looks at Hiccup with an impress look."Looks like you're going to have a really worthy opponent this time Camicazi." The king whisper at her before getting back on applauding Hiccup.

Camicazi nods at the king`s statement."Finally a worthy opponent." Camicazi thought as she claps her hand showing that she was also impress at Hiccup`s victory.

After setting his opponent down Hiccup looks around and waves at them, he then bows at the royal family to show respect, his eyes then landed at a piss of Astrid that was currently glaring at him from the balcony.

"Yeah! One more Hiccup! One more and we are going to eat with the royal family!" He hears Heather yelled. Hiccup face palmed because Heather was more concern with food.

After waving at the crowd and showing respect to the Royal family Hiccup picks up his Inferno and strap it on his waist. Hiccup then waited for the King to announce that he was victorious.

The king then silence the crowd once more."Good citizens of Eve it looks like we are soon going to watch an amazingly skill warrior go head to head with our defending champion. Tomorrow! We will see that if our challenger can hold his ground against our lightning quick champion but for now the first event is over and we will have a feast for this glorious event! To the Grand Square!" The King announced happily as he points at the direction where the Grand Square lies.

The crowd cheers once more before heading out of the arena and going to the Grand Hall. Hiccup then see his opponent get carried by people that manages the event.

Hiccup then goes towards the exits of the Arena, he see Heather standing near a table full of papers."Congrats!" Heather said to him as she see Hiccup approaching.

"Thanks." Hiccup said to Heather as he takes of his mask."So where off to now?" Hiccup continues as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Where else but to go to the Grand Square!" Heather said excitedly.

The two then started their walk towards the Grand Square. As they walk they are greeted by people who have clearly watch the fight earlier, they bombard Hiccup with congratulations and questions.

(After many hours of celebration and near dawn.)

After many hours of celebrating the Event, many of the Kingdom of Eve`s resident has fallen asleep. Hiccup was currently inside their room sharpening and maintaining the sharpness of his weapons while Heather lies peacefully on her bed.

Meanwhile Astrid was sitting on the balcony of her room, she lazily gaze out through the city."So tomorrow we will all find out who will come out on top will it be Eve`s battle hardy champion Cami or the Deadly Assassin Hiccup." Astrid thought as she continue to look at the city.

Astrid then see something that caught her attention, it was a bright light in the far distance, Astrid squinted her eyes to see what it truly was. Before Astrid can figure out what the mysterious ball of light was multiple ball of light appear out of the horizon.

Astrid gasped knowing what it was."Sound the Alarm!" Astrid yell as she run inside to wake up his Parents.

(Meanwhile at the outskirt of the city)

Covering themselves in the dark, they stealthily sneak inside the border on one of the most powerful kingdom in the land of Dragonica. The ones that snuck inside the border was not a small group but thousands of soldiers arm to the teeth.

The one who was spear heading this was a tall, well muscled man, he wears a black armor, the shoulder plates was adorned with a skull, his helmet also resembles a skull, he carries a huge battle axe.

The eye sockets has small blue flames. The man then orders his men to fire at the walls, and soon enough his men follows his order and unleash a fire storm at the unexpected sleeping city.

The fire balls hit the city walls multiple times but the proud walls of Eve that protected its residents won`t fall easily. Because that walls didn't fall quickly it gives the soldiers of Eve to respond and prepare a defensive strategy.

Hiccup and Heather hears the bombardment on the walls, Hiccup quickly suits up once more while Heather quickly gets out of bed and get out off her sleeping attire.

Hiccup straps his weapons on their rightful place, after collecting his weapons Hiccup quickly run towards the exits of the hotel and went outside to help the soldiers of Eve to defend the city.

Hiccup then sprinted towards the part of the wall where it was being bombarded and where the soldiers where amassing. Hiccup arrive there and he see that Camicazi was already there and giving orders to the men and women on what to do.

"Where are our archers!?" Camicazi yell as she looks at the sky that was filled with streaking fire balls.

Many fireballs that weren't fired at the walls have hit many buildings that was inside. Screams of terror and pain could be heard as the fireballs collided with infrastructures.

"Captain the archers are now position and ready on top of the walls and are now preparing to fire at your order." One of the soldiers that was assigned to help the western side of the city.

"Good, now I want you guys to fire everything we got at the soldiers that uses their Trebuchets and fire at the ground forces that is waiting outside!" Camicazi said to the soldier before noticing Hiccup who was running towards them."What are you doing here? No civilian are allowed here!" Camicazi said to Hiccup.

Hiccup looks at the burning infrastructure and some part of the western wall that was almost ready to crumble."With all due respect Captain but it looks like you need all the help you can get." Hiccup said to Camicazi as giant fireball explode a few feet behind him.

"Fine but you will follow my orders got it!"

"Crystal." Hiccup said as he grabs his Inferno and unleashes it.

Camicazi notice the same part of the wall that Hiccup saw earlier, she saw that it was soon to crumble and will make way for the enemy soldiers to enter the city."Spearmen! in front and make a defensive position footmen behind the spearmen and archers at the last row!" Camicazi orders her men.

Camicazi`s soldiers then do what they were told and make a defensive position. Hiccup, Camicazi, and the rest of the soldiers that are taking a defensive position near the nearly fallen wall.

The archer that were assigned to defend the wall were having a hard time finding their target for the foot soldiers are using the trees as shield and trebuchet are too far to be stop.

(Meanwhile at the Grand Square)

Heather was helping the soldiers that are assigned to assist the civilians to go to the underground tunnels. Heather then looks at the western wall from afar and she see that there are many buildings that were already destroy or are currently burning and nearly destroy."What is happening? Which faction would dare declare war at the Darieans?" Heather thought as she looks at the western wall that was being bombarded by the unknown enemy.

(Back at the Western Wall.)

Hiccup readies himself along with others as they know that the wall won`t hold out much longer. Every fireballs that hit the wall makes the soldiers who were holding out from behind it anxious.

(At the castle)

The royal family was currently being move to safety except for Astrid who was struggling against the royal guard."Astrid stop being so stubborn this is for your own good!" Astrid`s mom tells Astrid as she grabs Astrid by the arm.

Astrid yanks her arm away."No! This Kingdom is where I was born and I would rather die by the blade than leave it and let the enemy go rampant on this Kingdom!" Astrid said as she was finally able to get away from the guards.

Astrid then run towards her room. When she was inside her room she lock the door and remove the dreaded gown that she was currently wearing, she then opens her wardrobe and took the clothes.

The clothes were the one she wears when she sneaks outside at night and do some secret vigilante missions.(She wears the clothes that she use in HTTYD 2)

When Astrid was nearly finish with her preparation her father arrive outside her room asking her mom where she was."Where`s Astrid?" The king said as he grabs the queen`s shoulder.

"She`s in her room, she lock it and she won`t come out."

"You two open this door knock it down if you have too." The king said to the guards that were with the queen earlier. The two guards follows the king`s instruction.

One of the guard shouted at Astrid from behind the door to stay clear while the other one prepares to tear down the door with an axe. They soon tear down the door.

The King, queen and the two guards see Astrid who about to jump out of the window."Astrid… you're the night vigilante!?" The king said in astonishment.

Astrid turns to face them." Yes I am the Night Vigilante."

"How long have you been doing this?" The king asks Astrid with shock lingers in his voice.

"Since I was 15 years old."

"FIFTEE-" The king said before they hear a loud crumble.

They all slowly turn their heads towards to window and there they see that western wall has finally fallen.

(Back at the Western Wall)

Hiccup and Camicazi along with the other soldiers cover their eyes from the dust that came from the crumbled wall. When the dust have cleared they see the man that lead the attack was standing there with his axe on his right hand, and two soldiers who was standing behind him.

Hiccup stares at the man`s lifeless eye socket that was occupied by to blue flames.

"Greetings I am here to deliver a message from my Master…" The man said with a deep and calm yet deadly voice."He said that your time has finally at its end… and Death has finally arrive at your doorstep." The man said with an evil laughter.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think?**

**Anyway thank you guys and girls so much for taking your time to read this and also thanks for giving me feedbacks on my story I really appreciate it XD.**

**Also thanks to morfin761 for giving his time for him to give me advise on what to do to the story.**

**Leave a Review to tell me what you guys think and to tell me how I can improve the story.**

**Anyway GOD Bless and see you next time ^^.**


	12. Remembering

**Hey guys I am back. Sorry for taking so long like always but I also got good news and bad news.**

**Which one do you want to find out first the good or the bad?**

**Ok we will start with the bad. The bad news is that the chapters are now more shorter.**

**The good news-ish is that maybe I will be able to update more frequently.**

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

**I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS (OC) and the name of the Kingdoms ^^**

* * *

(Previously)

Hiccup and Camicazi along with the other soldiers cover their eyes from the dust that came from the crumbled wall. When the dust have cleared they see the man that lead the attack was standing there with his axe on his right hand, and two soldiers who was standing behind him.

Hiccup stares at the man`s lifeless eye socket that was occupied by to blue flames.

"Greetings I am here to deliver a message from my Master…" The man said with a deep and calm yet deadly voice."He said that your time has finally at its end… and Death has finally arrive at your doorstep." The man said with an evil laughter.

(Continuation)

Hiccup and Camicazi along with the other Dariean soldiers stare at the man that was responsible for the damage that was being cause to their city. Filled with anger many of the soldiers rush to avenged their city from the attackers.

10 soldiers rush at the man, the man looks at the incoming troops that was about to attack him, he outstretch his arm that was not wielding the spear. The man starts to chant a spell, the palm of his outstretch arm starts to make a small blue fire, the fire got bigger and bigger until it consumes the man`s hand.

He was about to fire at the incoming soldiers but he feels a gust of wind blow by behind him. He then see the soldiers that was rushing towards him was blown away and have been knock down seriously injured while the others were not so lucky and die at tremendous blow that was dealt to them.

The man didn't look behind him to know who it was, he just laugh and stops his spell for becoming ready."Took you long enough you pathetic mongrel, I thought you were already killed before you even got here." The man said with a laugh.

The soldiers that were lucky to survive failed to notice the man that was behind their targets all this time was being concealed by walls of dusts. When the wall of dust has finally settled they see a man with dark armor, his shoulder pads has a long horn sticking out of it, the chest plate has an image of a skull with its mouth wide open and has an image of fire burning inside it.

"The master said you are doing a horrible job on destroying his enemy, Meladoir." The man with the hammer said to Meladoir.

"Why don't you just mind your own business Gahrdir!" Meladoir said without looking back at Gahrdir."Or do you want me to kill you again?" Meladoir continued but this time he looks back at Gahrdir.

"Even if you did, we all know that if you kill me Master will have your head." Gahrdir said with a laugh.

Meladoir mutters before looking back at Hiccup and Camicazi, he grins at the two."You two must be the most among these…" Meladoir said as he look at the down and injured Dariean soldiers."Pathetic excuse of soldiers."

Camicazi gritted her teeth and tighten her hold on her swords when she hear how her fellow soldiers are describes as."What the hell did you say you!?" Camicazi yelled as she glares at Meladoir.

"I said they are. A. pathetic. Excuse. Of. Soldiers." Meladoir said as he emphasize each words."If you disagree with me why don't you prove it to me?"

Camicazi raise her swords and was about to charge at Meladoir but was stop by Hiccup."Camicazi! don't that's what he want, he wants you to challenge him alone."

"Don't underestimate me Hiccup!" Camicazi said with frustration.

"I am not underestimating you Camicazi, but you are the one that underestimating them!"Hiccup said with annoyance that Camicazi doesn't understand that they want her to fight them alone."Look that guy behind him, he was able to took down 10 soldiers in one blow, the others are badly injured and the others ore dead" Hiccup said to Camicazi but this time with a calm tone."If that guy was able to took down 10 soldiers I don't know if the guy in front of him is as strong as him or maybe much more stronger."Hiccup continued.

Camicazi took in what Hiccup has said, she then nods in understanding and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

(Meanwhile)

Heather was busy assisting the citizens to safety, she looks at the chaos that was happening on the Western Wall. She tells one of the soldiers that she will go to the western wall and help. One of the soldiers hesitates but gives Heather a sword and wish her luck. Having a weapon to help Heather then sprinted towards the chaos with no clue the fate has in stored for her in the chaos that she will enters.

(Back at the Western Wall)

The soldiers of Eve are busy fighting the attackers that has attack their precious city. Hiccup and Camicazi are also busy slicing their foe with ease.

Hiccup uses his Inferno as he block an attack that was meant for Camicazi, he push the enemy back and slash him in the abdomen, the man`s body that has tasted the fiery blade of the Inferno falls down dead as his body burn away.

Camicazi looks back at Hiccup and at the man that was supposed to have killed her earlier, she mouthed a thank you before continuing to deliver blow after blow to her target. Her swords cuts through the air with each fast strike, her enemy was using a spear and shield, but his shield wasn't able to protect him for long as the ferocious blow of Camicazi destroys his shield.

After destroying her enemy`s shield she quickly stab her enemy. Camicazi then hears the shout of her fellow soldiers, she looks behind and see 5 spell casters, she smiles that now they can easily tip the balance of power.

The spell casters then cast a powerful blast of fire at their enemy when they got in range. With the spell casters enter the scene they quickly give the tide to the Darien soldiers.

Meladoir and Gahrdir watch silently as Hiccup, Camicazi and company slice their troops. After watching for a while Meladoir and Gahrdir enters the fight. Gahrdir went ahead and started swinging his hammer at all the unlucky Darien soldier that was in his range.

Camicazi see her fellow soldiers being mow down with ease by Gahrdir, her anger rise again, she then rushes towards Gahrdir.

Gahrdir see Camicazi rushing towards him with anger, he laughs as he motioned Camicazi to come to him. When Camicazi was closed he swings his hammer downwards. Camicazi block the attack as she holds her two swords upwards.

Camicazi gives every ounce of power she got to push the hammer back, when she was able to push the hammer back Gahrdir then swings his hammer to the left, Camicazi reacted quickly to the attack and was able to put a sword between her and the hammer, but Gahrdir`s powerful attack was able to sent her flying towards a house that was untouched by the fire.

Camicazi crash at the side of the wall, she burst through the wall. She quickly stands up and push away the ruble that landed on her."Good thing the houses here are built from mostly wood… But how the hell is he able to deliver that much power in one blow?" Camicazi thought. Her train of thought was quickly broken when he hears Gahrdir was taunting her.

She quickly rushes towards Gahrdir again, when she was close she jump and slashes downward with her two swords. Gahrdir smiles as he see that he have clear shot on taking down Camicazi.

Gahrdir swings his hammer to the right, his attack reaches Camicazi first. The attack sent Camicazi flying, when she landed on her back a few meters away from Gahrdir. Camicazi coughs blood as she lies on the ground and looking up the blue sky that was filled with smoke. She hears the sound of grunts, pain, and battle cries of the soldiers around her.

She hears Hiccup voice rings through the air, she tilted her head where Hiccup was, she see Hiccup was busy exchanging attacks with Meladoir, she watches Hiccup`s motion, she smiles when she sees Hiccup style of battle was so different from the other soldiers she encounter from the other kingdom yet she was curious when she notice that his style was almost similar to his enemy but she didn't mind if their style was almost similar. She tries to get up but her body couldn't follow her orders even if she tries to move her legs.

She gave up on her mission to get up, she waited for death to come to her and greet her with its cold presence. As she wait for her demise she starts to think about her past and how she became the Camicazi that she was today.

(Camicazi`s flashback) (Camicazi`s POV)

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" I hear a man yelled at me. I turn around and see a man holding a sack of gold coins. I quickly grab an apple behind me and run away from the place as I run I hear the man shout at me."Hey come back here! Help guards! Catch that thief!" I smile as I see two guards that came to man`s aid was having a hard time getting through the bustling market.

I make a right turn, I continue to run, after running for a while I look behind me and see that no one was following me anymore, I stop running and take a deep breath before happily go outside of the city.

I arrived at my favorite place of the forest, there's a huge tree there it has a small yet big enough for me to go inside, I always go here to hide from the one that was chasing me, and this is the place I actually live. I was about to enter it when I see that there's something inside of it. I look around until I see a stick, I cautiously poke it with the stick I find and then I see that this was not an "IT" it was a girl like me, and by the looks of it she`s the same age as me.

I notice the clothes she was wearing was not the same as the commoners wears but it look like it is wear by the rich people. I see that she was looking at me cautiously; I give her a smile before extending my free hand to her.

She looks at my hand cautiously before shaking my hand, I smile to her once more before saying my name."Hi, my name is Camicazi! And you are?" I waited for her to say her name, I waited for two minutes and I was starting to think she doesn't speak at all.

"Astrid, Astrid Hofferson." I hear her said as she gives me a shy smile.

"Hey, you got the same name as the princess!" I said to her excitedly. I acted that I didn't recognized her but I do she`s the princess.

"Yeah… the same as her" She said to me sadly before she hugs her knees. I look at her sadly before I had an idea."You know even if my home is comfortable but it not a good thing to stay there forever."

She looks at me curiously."Come on princess." I said to her as I extended my hand to her to help her up."

"You know my name?"

"Of course I do, everyone does!" I exclaimed happily.

I see her hug her knees sadly again."They only know me because I am the princess…" I frown at her statement. I grab her arm; I see her look at me."Then why don't we start over? Hello my name is Camicazi!" I said happily.

I see her smile at me again but this time her smile was full of happiness."My name is Astrid!"

"Nice to meet you Ms Astrid who looks a lot like the princess by isn't the princess!"

After that meeting we roam around the city having fun, I notice that she was so happy to be outside and enjoy life like a normal people would. But it's not long before the two guards earlier was able to catch me and also the royal guards that was also looking for Astrid was there and got her.

I see that her parents were looking at her for any injury. I hear the man that own the apple stand was talking to one of the guards that caught me, the man then approach me."Looks like your luck run out Bog Burglar take her away." The man said to the guard that was dragging me to who knows where.

"Stop." I hear another voice. I look behind the man and see the king said to the guard.

"I`ll pay for everything she stole" I hear the king said to the vendor."Woah! Looks like my debt is paid. Thanks Astrid." I thought.

"And… she`s coming with us!" my eyes widen with those words, I look behind the king and see Astrid smiling at me.

And not for long we are in the castle and to be more precise I am in the bath tub with Astrid. I was really happy that I was able to live with her.

"Thank you Astrid." I said to her. She looks at me smile.

"No, thank you." She said to me.

"I am going to work hard to serve you Astrid."

"No don't serve me but instead be there by my side"

"What do you mean?"

"Be there for me, even if I am married to someone in the future."

"I don't think marriage is the thing you should be talking about right now." I said to her with a laugh.

"I know… but still promise me that ok?"

I look at her happily."I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"pinky swear."

(End of Flashback) (Still Camicazi`s POV)

I am still laying here waiting for my demise to come, I open my eyes to see Gahrdir holding his hammer above his head and was ready to crush my skull. Everything slows down as I see him bring down his hammer, I hear Hiccup`s voice telling me to move and fight. I smile sadly as I cherish my last moment in life. I close my eyes and wait for death…

* * *

**That's for now guys.**

**I am sorry if its short but I think I can update more because its shorter XD**

**Anyway thank you guys for bearing with me and this story. And thank you guys for taking your time to read this story I really appreciate it.**

**Anyway GOD Bless and Merry Christmas.! ^^**


	13. Awakening of the Beast inside

**Ok, the hiatus is off... for now ^^**

**sorry for the wait guys got pressured in school and doing this story. but here it is! i hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

**I DON`T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOR DRAGON**

* * *

As I wait for my demise, I close my eyes not wanting to see death welcomes with her icy grip. My hearing becomes sharper, I hear the his hammer slice through the air with ferocity.

As I wait for the hammer to make contact with my skull, but the only thing I get was the sound of a weapon connecting with the hammer. I open my eyes to see the small girl, no the girl that becomes a woman, a woman that becomes a fine princess yet not the damsel in distress. This woman that looks so hopeless when I first met her, now when I look at her while I am in this situation I see that she is not the helpless little girl but I am the one that is helpless.

I see Astrid using her ax to hold off the huge hammer of Gahrdir for swinging down on me. Astrid looks at me with a look of exhaustion. It looks like trying to block the powerful attack of Gahrdir already drains her."Cami, I(Grunt) I would really appreciate if you move(Grunt) so I can move as well and recover!" Astrid said to me.

I slowly get up while holding my side. The moment I move from my lying down position a wave of pain suddenly erupted from my left side. I swallow the pain and walk towards the reinforcement that was coming to aid us.

As I get near our friendly troops I couldn't help but look back towards my best friend that was supposed to be away from the battlefield not inside it. I see her dodging the attacks that was sent by Gahrdir. I look towards Hiccup, I didn't know him that long but already I can see that he is no pushover when it comes to fighting, I see him exchange attacks with Meladoir with graceful maneuvers.

When I reach my fellows soldiers, two soldiers from my company assist me towards the evacuation center still look back fearing that my best friend and along with the others will get killed.

(End of Camicazi`s POV)

Hiccup side step when Meladoir slash his axe towards Hiccup in the chest. Meladoir getting frustrated that their duel is getting nowhere. He jumps back. Meladoir channels his inner fire and produce a fire ball from the blades of his ax.

Hiccup see the fireballs that was unleash by Meladoir, he dodges the projectiles, he then uses the fire of the inferno to make a fireball of his own.

Meladoir doges the counter attack that was sent by Hiccup, he grins making Hiccup look at him curiously.

"What are you grinning about!?" Hiccup said with cautions and irritation.

"Well it looks like I won't be fighting just any ordinary warrior."

"What do you mean ordinary?"

"Judging by your clothes you don't live here."

"Yeah so what if I don't live here?"

"You don't live here so why are you fighting for them? Did they pay you?" Meladoir said as he stops shooting Hiccup with fireballs.

Hiccup seized firing as well. "Pay me? Hel no I just want to help them." Hiccup said with a smirk.

"If that's the case why don't you help us instead? With your skills the master`s plan will be quickly made." Meladoir said as he offers his hand.

"No thanks, besides I kind of like it here." Hiccup said coolly.

"Fine be that way you stubborn mortal." Meladoir said before preparing to attack Hiccup again.

The two circle each other. The two waited for each other to attack first, after a long minutes of waiting for each other, Meladoir got tires of waiting and charges at Hiccup wishing to end the tiresome they so called duel.

Meladoir slashes at Hiccup from the left then to the right but Hiccup block the first one and dodge the second one. Hiccup counter by unleashing a powerful burst of wind from his hand.

The spell pushes Meladoir a few feet back. Meladoir then outstretch his right arm towards Hiccup, and soon enough a bright red flame surrounds his right arm before unleashing its fury towards Hiccup.

Hiccup stood his ground before outstretching his left arms towards Meladoir, and soon enough as well his arm was engulf by a burning red flame, he then unleashes the raging fire that was surrounding his arm.

Two hungry fire made contact and erupted in an explosion knocking out Darieans and dark forces that was near the blast radius.

Hiccup and Meladoir continue to unleash the fire of Hel at each other not willing to back down.

Meanwhile as Hiccup and Meladoir continue their fiery contest Astrid was panting heavily as Gahrdir continues to block all her attacks with ease.

Gahrdir laughs mockingly at Astrid."Is that all you got princess? Or are you going to run to daddy and make him finish your fight?"

Astrid anger starts to boil even hotter at the insult."I am not some damsel in distress that needs help from somebody." Astrid said before hurling her axe at Gahrdir.

If Gahrdir reacted a second left, his head would have been adorned by an axe. The axe that was thrown at him sailed mere inches across his face. He recovers and quickly look towards Astrid, he see Astrid high above him and was ready to land a heel kick. He grabs Astrid by the foot and throws her away. But before he was able to throw Astrid away Astrid quickly delivers a right hook across his face.

When Gahrdir throw her away, she didn't realize she was heading to the back of an unsuspecting Hiccup who was busy unleashing hell upon his enemy.

Meladoir dodges the fireball that was sent towards him, he grins at Hiccup. Hiccup stops and raised a brow on why his opponent was grinning at him."What?" Hiccup asks curiously. Hiccup see Meladoir points something that was behind him, he turn around and only to see a body flying towards him.

Hiccup wasn't able to react quickly making the body collide with him.

Two body lies on the ground in a tangled fashion. Hiccup who was lying on his back, he feels something warm and heavy on top of him. He opens his eyes and sees Astrid lying on top of him, with her head on his chest. He could feel two soft orbs pressing against his stomach. He blush a deep red as he stare at Astrid.

Not a second later Astrid starts to wake up from her unconsciousness, she feels that she was lying on top of something warm and hard, but soft as well, she opens her eyes and see Hiccup staring at him while blushing different shades of scarlet.

"What? Is something wrong?" Astrid asks as she was slowly regaining her strength.

"Hey! Are you two done making out?" the tow look at where the voice comes from. As they search for the voice they notice that the soldiers around stop fighting and stare at them.

They soon realized why they were being stared at. They quickly stands up blushing deep red while avoiding each other's gaze.

Astrid gained her composure earlier and punches Hiccup and the arm making Hiccup rub the spot where Astrid landed a blow."What?" Hiccup asks as he rubs his arm.

"Stay out of my way! You got that Hiccup!" Astrid said as she starts to run towards her axe where it landed. Astrid then grabs her axe before charging at Gahrdir.

Hiccup stares at Astrid before he realizes the other soldiers were looking at him like he was expected to act something."What are you guys looking at?" Hiccup snap at them causing everyone to continue on killing each other.

Now that everyone was busy killing each other and there gaze was off him, Hiccup cleared his thought and tries to focus on defeating Meladoir.

He then grabs his Inferno that was knocked off his hand due to Astrid colliding with him earlier. He then charge at Meladoir, he jumps up to slash the head of Meladoir. Meladoir parries his attack before jumping back away from Hiccup. Meladoir then hurls his axe towards Hiccup.

Hiccup parries the axe successfully, but the sheer force of the thrown axe was enough to break the blade of the Inferno in half. Hiccup then saw the axe hurling back towards Meladoir.

Meladoir catches the axe with ease before laughing at Hiccup."What now? Its look like your little toy is broken."

"Yup it sure is, but I have another set of toys that I want to play with though." Hiccup said with a calm voice as he pulls out the swords that were strap behind his back.

Meladoir stare at the swords that was as black as night with awe."Good, now shall we continue our little duel?" Meladoir said with excitement.

The two charges at each other with. Hiccup uses his Dragon Fire ability to jump up high enough to perform a maneuver. When he was high enough he spins in mid air, he then uses the momentum he made from the spin to add to the power of his aerial attack."

Meladoir jumps as well and slash his axe upward to counter Hiccup`s attack. The force of Hiccup`s attack was too much for Meladoir. The attack send Meladoir crashing to the ground.

Meladoir crash to the ground hard. He was about to get up and continue until Hiccup throws his two swords at him. The swords landed on Meladoir wrists.

Meladoir screams in pain as the blade sinks on his wrist. He tries to move but he see that Hiccup was falling towards him and was preparing a spell.

Hiccup conjures a powerful fire magic while using a bit of Dragon fire to add the damage. Hiccup then blast Meladoir pointblank who was unable to escape Hiccup`s fiery wrath.

As Hiccup`s fire connects with Meladoir`s body it sends shock wave due to the immense power that was behind it.

The Dariean troops was now fueled with new found strength.

Meanwhile Astrid was currently dodging the hammer that was being use by Gahrdir. Astrid was sent flying again when Gahrdir punches her in the stomach.

Astrid was sent flying a few meters, she was lying on the ground with her axe right beside her. She was about to get her axe when her hand was step on by Gahrdir. She tries to out her hand away but failed due to Gahrdir being heavy. She looks up and see Gahrdir with his hammer raise up.

"Astrid!" She hears Hiccup yelled in panic, she then looks where Hiccup was and see Hiccup was fighting his way towards her. She then again looks up not looking away from her attacker.

Gahrdir was about to bring down the hammer but stop when he hears a scream of a girl. He looks to his left and see Heather charging at him with a sword. " No! Stay back! He will kill you!" He hears Astrid exclaimed.

Gahrdir grabs Heather by the neck while still putting his foot on Astrid`s hand so she won`t be able to do anything. "No! Don't hurt her!" he hears Astrid.

Gahrdir then hears his master`s voice but he was the only that was only able to hear it. He puts his hammer on his side to free up his other hand. He then puts his free hand on Heather`s face.

Hiccup and Astrid see Gahrdir`s hand glow a bright green color before a green smoke surrounds Heather`s face.

Heather was struggling to free herself. Hiccup and Astrid see Heather struggling body soon become a lifeless body that was dangling on Gahrdir`s hand.

Gahrdir then call for some troops. When he see the troops that he ask for gets near, he throws Heather body to them. The troops that was called caught Heather and then retreated towards the fallen wall.

Gahrdir then looks at Astrid before going towards the fallen aswell."Take care of this we did our mission! And where the hell is Mela-" Gahrdir said as he walks towards the fallen wall but stop when he see the burning dead body of Meladoir lying in front of him.

He then turn his gaze at Hiccup. He see that Hiccup was dealing with his troops but with ease. But he was impress that to think that a normal person was able to kill Meladoir. But he didn't know that he was looking at was no ordinary soldier.

He soon was standing on the ruble that was once part of the western wall. He turn around and see Astrid standing looking down at the ground, with her fist clench.

He smirk to see Astrid`s anger showing. But his smirk soon disappear when he notice that a bright orange flame was growing form her right hand.

Hiccup was finally able to finish off the last soldiers that challenged him earlier. His eyes widen with astonishment when he see Astrid`s right hand burst into flames, he notice that the fire didn't hurt her.

The flame on Astrid`s arm burn the fur arm band that Astrid was wearing revealing a mark, the mark was a dragon with spikes. The head of the head of the dragon was lying on Astrid`s hand while its body was lying on her forearm.

The dragon`s eyes shine a bright orange light before its body starts to move. The dragon` s body stretches then spreading on Astrid`s face, arms, bosom, stomach, and her thighs. After the dragon mark coils itself around Astrid the flame then consumes Astrid.

Astrid then involuntarily looks up as the power from the mark surges through her.

Hiccup shields his face from the bright light that Astrid was emitting. The fire that was surrounding Astrid soon grow.

Gahrdir was shock as the flames grow until it soon disappear when a bright flash emits.

Everyone covers their eyes, when they put their hands down they see Astrid…

* * *

**That`s for now.**

**leave a review if you want because review in this story is not illegal ^^**

**Anyway GOD Bless and Goodbye.**


	14. NightFang!

**Hi there guys ^^ taking off Hiatus again…**

**Thank you the death bringer779. I really appreciate it ^^**

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

**I ONLY OWN MY OC**

**Anyway enjoy ^^**

* * *

As Hiccup, Gahrdir, and the soldiers removed the covers that they use to shield their eyes from the bright flash of light. The soldiers stand there in awe at the sight of Astrid.

Astrid`s old clothes was now gone and replace by blue Dragon scales. Her upper body was covered with dragon like armor only leaving her stomach and biceps expose making her more light, flexible and agile. Her lower body was also covered with blue dragon armor leaving only her thighs expose.

Her axe was burning with bright orange flames. But the things that really intrigued the people are the wyvern like wings that was on her back and the tails that has sharp spikes that keep closing and opening as if stretching it.

Gahrdir slowly walk back and towards the fallen wall, he keep looking at Astrid that has her eyes close. He stop and fear and adrenaline starts racing inside of him as Astrid slowly open her eyes. He didn't see pupils in them for her eyes was emitting bright blue light.

Astrid`s POV

I couldn't move, and I can`t see anything it was pitch black. I can only feel that that I was floating around. I could hear someone calling my name but I couldn't see who it was. I know that it was a girl for the voice was feminine. I only have one choice but to listen to what the voice has to say. "Astrid Hofferson, one of the descendants of the six kings." The voice said to me.

"Should I know you?" I said to her. I hear her laugh at me but her laughter didn't tick me off for her laugh was… calming like how my parents embrace me. "You worship me yet you don`t know me? clearly mankind is still young. Nonetheless I shall reintroduce myself. I, Darie goddess of Light. I am the one that your people have worship for many years. And I was the one that gave you that power." She said to me.

"Powers? What powers? I don't understand!" I said to her. I then feel someone kiss my forehead I didn't react to that for the kiss send messages to my brain that I shouldn't panic. Even though I couldn't see anything. Goddess Darie whisper to me to close my eyes and open them again.

I did what she told me to do. I close my eyes, then I feel my feet touch solid ground, I then hear drums of war echoes from afar. I open my eyes only to see goddess Darie smiling at me. "I think this is the best way to tell you the answers my dear child."

I look around to see that I was in the middle of two huge armies, the one on my left has humans while on my right was an army that I couldn't figure out what they are. "What are they?" I ask her while I point at the unknown army. She looks at the army that I was pointing at. "That my child is the army of the enemy of humanity." She said to me with a sad smile plastered on her face. "Many lives will be lost in this war… It broke my heart just remembering it." She continued.

I watch as the two armies clash with each other. As I watch I notice that I was being transported by her through different years of the war. I smile as in each year our armies was gaining the upper hand until I watch the last year of the war. I see the two armies continue to clash with each other and in the midst of the was a black fireball was fired from the enemy`s stronghold. It crash down on the middle of our armies.

I watch in horror as the man that I was told when I was a child stands and transform into a monster. He was coated with black grayish armor, he grown giant wings that can create hurricanes with just one beat of them, he grown tusks on his arms as if the tusk was the scythe of death itself.

I see him create a powerful blast of ice on the armies of the kingdom of humanity. I collapse on my knee unable to comprehend the power of our foe. "Ho- how are we able to beat that monstrosity?" I ask with a trembling voice.

She looks at me before pointing at the armies of the humanity. "Just watch my dearest one." She said to me in a calming voice.

I look at where she was pointing only to see six figures rocketed towards the sky and head towards the monster. I first see a human with red wings on its back and have a tail. I see the person fires lava like fire from his hand.

The next thing I saw was a huge person with wings as well but smaller, the figure then fires a molten ball of rock. And before I knew it I see two figure with wing as well heading towards their huge enemy. They seem to be flying around the monster, I notice that one of them was releasing a green gas as they pass by after they got some distance from the enemy I see the other one created a spark causing the gas that was created by the other explodes on the enemy.

I then notice the goddess suddenly smile as she looks in the sky. I follow her gaze and there it was another one was heading head towards the fight. I then feel my right arm starts to heat up, I look into it and see it has bright orange flames surrounding it. I panic and try to put it out. She grab my arm and told me not to panic for it was only natural for it to fire up.

As I calm down I notice that the fire wasn't burning me it actually make me feel safe. I then look up again to see a person flying pass by the monster, I see it fires a jet of flame that was the same that was on my arm. I look back at her with a curious look and she looks back at me with a smile. I smile while looking back at the fight scene, clearly forgetting about something.

As I watch I suddenly felt a pulse from my right arm. I look at goddess Darie for answers on why it was making something like that. She didn't look back at me but continue on looking at the sky above the fight. I hold my arm to try to make the pulse vanish but it was no use for the pulse that it was creating gets even more stronger. I then hear a feminine voice telling me. "It`s here!". The voice that I heard wasn't the goddess`s. I then look at my arm to see the mark in my arm was looking at me then at the sky.

I hear a moan like something really fast and powerful was about to explode. I see a blur that was diving with breakneck speed towards the other warriors that was battling the enemy. I see a bright blue fire came from the blur. The blue fire connected with the enemy sending it to the ground while the blur fly pass by like it was making another trip to fire another one.

I turn to Darie to see that she was glaring at the blurred figure. "What was that?" I ask amazed from the sheer power of the blur that was fighting alongside the humans. "She`s my sister little pet." She said with annoyance.

She then looks at me. "So do you understand now?" she said to me. I nod. "That I am also like them, and the fact that I am the descendant of the one that has the same flame like me? yes I do understand." I said to her.

End of Astrid`s POV

The Darieans watch in awe as their princess make their enemy tremble with fear. Gahrdir who wasn't expecting something like this to happen, just watch as some of his men was burn to ashes by the approaching Astrid.

Astrid was able to grab a soldier that was running towards her to stab her, she grabs the soldier by the neck with one hand, she looks at the struggling enemy in her hand curiously like a child that was able to see something wonderful for the first time. She then smile at the enemy.

The enemy watch in fear as one of their comrade was burn into ashes in the hands of Astrid. Astrid then looks at the enemy soldiers with a smile. Gahrdir watches as Astrid disappear from his sight only to be seen in second in front of his troop. As Astrid appear in a blink of an eye in front of the enemy soldier she also disappear in seconds leaving ashes behind that was once soldier.

Gahrdir can only watch as his troops get turn to ashes in a blink of an eye one by one. The Darieans let out a yell of joy as they see their enemy`s number quickly depleting. But Hiccup knows too well what's going to happen after.

All the enemy troops were all killed except for Gahrdir who was the last one remaining. He see Astrid walking towards him after she finish the last soldier that he have. He then Astrid disappear and only to see her in front of him grabbing him by the hem of his shirt. "You seem to be lost?" She said to Gahrdir. Gahrdir just stare into the eyes of Astrid. "Let my light guide you back to the dark abyss you came from, minion of darkness." She said to Gahrdir with a sadistic smile.

Astrid then hold Gahrdir with one hand while her other free hand grab her axe. She raises the axe above to slash Gahrdir`s head. Hiccup watches as Astrid grabs Gahrdir by the hem of his shirt. "This isn't good, I experience this when I was training with Gobber back then. When I first use my Dragon Fire ability, Gobber said that I lost all my control and the one that was controlling me was the dragon`s mission itself. I remember that Gahrdir thrown Heather to his minions earlier. If he just thrown her to his minion there is a high possibly that she is still alive." Hiccup thought. He then have an idea to ask Gahrdir where she was but first he need to stop Astrid on killing Gahrdir.

He then sprinted towards Astrid, he see that Astrid was about to behead Gahrdir with her axe. He grab Astrid from behind. "Astrid! No don't do it we need him to know where they have taken her!" He said to her making Astrid look at him before beheading Gahrdir.

Gahrdir`s head roll on the ground. Astrid then drops Gahrdir`s lifeless body to the ground with a thud. Hiccup backs away from Astrid as he see that she was looking at him like he was an enemy. Astrid turn her body towards Hiccup with a curious look." Are you one of them?" she ask.

Hiccup shakes his head. "Of course not!" Hiccup reply. Astrid laugh as she walks towards Hiccup. "Don`t try to trick me dark one for I know an enemy when I see one. Your power reeks of darkness. Allow me to guide you to the underworld whence you came." Astrid said taking a fighting stance.

After seeing that he have no choice but to defend himself for talking reason with her was fruitless. Hiccup then raises his two swords ready to block Astrid`s blow.

Astrid charges at Hiccup with the same speed she use on the enemy earlier. Astrid then appear above Hiccup ready to slice down on Hiccup, but she was shock when she slices nothing but air. She stare at the place where Hiccup was standing earlier, she look to her side and there was Hiccup standing.

Hiccup uses his dragon fire ability to sense where she was going so he can dodge her quickly.

Astrid smile at Hiccup. "What I expected with my rival." She said to Hiccup. "Or should you prefer to be call by your name… NightFang." She continued.

* * *

**Well that's for that chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it. I know my writing isn`t that good like other stories out there and to add to all that with my limited English vocabulary I really do thank you guys on reading my story ^^**

**I really appreciate it if you guys leave constructive reviews or leave reviews on what you hate about my story for I like to know what you guys want me to change and improve ^^**

**Anyway bye for now God Bless**


	15. Resonance 1

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update. I have final exams to worry about.**

**Anyway here it is. I hope you guys like it.**

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

Earlier.

Astrid charges at Hiccup with the same speed she use on the enemy earlier. Astrid then appear above Hiccup ready to slice down on Hiccup, but she was shock when she slices nothing but air. She stare at the place where Hiccup was standing earlier, she look to her side and there was Hiccup standing.

Hiccup uses his dragon fire ability to sense where she was going so he can dodge her quickly.

Astrid smile at Hiccup. "What I expected with my rival." She said to Hiccup. "Or should you prefer to be call by your name… NightFang." She continued.

Back at present time.

"NightFang?" Hiccup said curiously. "She`s talking about me Hiccup" Toothless said to him mentally. "Wait your name is NightFang?" Hiccup said teasingly. "Yeah what if it is? Got a problem with that?" Toothless said to him with a laugh.

"So NightFang any ideas on how to stop her and…" Hiccup asks. "She`s also a girl Hiccup." Toothless said to Hiccup. "Wait? so you mean to tell me that we are both fighting girls?" Hiccup asks as he dodge an attack from Astrid.

"You know NightFang it was getting pretty boring for my family when we heard our rivals just vanish without a trace. But now here you are and I am the only one that can face someone like you again." Astrid said.

"Hey bud I think she really is after you blood!" Hiccup said to Toothless. "Oh? You notice." Toothless sarcastically to Hiccup. "I should really stop using sarcasm your starting to get it." Hiccup said with a tease as he dodge Astrid`s attack that was a jet of red hot flame coming towards him.

"Hiccup we need to get out of the city and head towards the forest. There we can play with her as much as we wanted to." Toothless told Hiccup.

Hiccup starts running away from Astrid. Astrid see that he was running away from her. She run after him outside. When she see that Hiccup was on spot where there was few objects he can use to shield or hide himself. She hurls her burning axe towards Hiccup. With the use of his Dragon Fire, Hiccup was able to hear and sense the axe that was thrown towards him. He somersaulted and uses his two swords to deflect the axe in mid air. But when his blade made contact with Astrid`s axe it made a small blast that it sends Hiccup flying towards the forest.

Astrid watches as the form of Hiccup crash landed in the forest. She then outstretches her hand. The burning axe reacted and flies straight towards her. Astrid grabs the axe before running towards the forest where Hiccup landed.

Hiccup dusted off the dusts that covered his body, as he dust himself off he see that his crash landing leaves a long trail of up heave dirt. When he stands up and turned around to get a good look on his surroundings. He then only realized that multiple trees were needed to stop his momentum.

"How the hell did I end up here!?" Hiccup asks to no one in particular. "That's because Dark and Light don`t mix." Toothless told Hiccup. "So that's explain when my blade made contact with hers?" Hiccup asks earning a huff of confirmation form Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless hear a noise that originated a few meters away from them. "Heads up! We got company. I suggest that we should make this fight even. What do you say Hiccup?" Toothless asks.

Hiccup`s right arm was then engulf by dark blue flames. The flames then starts to engulf Hiccup`s body. When the flames engulf Hiccup. The flames then shoot upward. In the middle of the flame pillar a pair of eyes that shine bright blue appear.

Astrid was running towards the part of the forest that Hiccup landed. As she was runni9ng she felt the huge amount of power coming from Hiccup`s location. She stops on her track as the power of Hiccup`s dragon fire starts to fill the air.

Her whole body feels a pulse as she see a pillar of flame heading towards her. She smirks at the sight of the fire. "Took you long enough to show yourself." She said to Hiccup while taking a fighting stance.

The flames disappear showing Hiccup in his Dragonic armor that was black as night. His helmet that once covers his face now show a helmet that only reveal his eyes and mouth, his upper and lower body armor looks heavy but it reality it was really light making one of Hiccup`s greatest advantage over the other counterparts was speed, while his shoulder pads have a Strike class inscribed on it.

Astrid look at Hiccup`s armor with a raise brow. "This looks new. My kind didn't see your kind use this type of armor." She asks while looking at Hiccup form head to toe.

"I think changing something from before is sometimes a good idea." Hiccup said smirking at Astrid. He then take a fighting stance. "Hiccup, before we fight. I think I should take over this situation." Toothless said to Hiccup.

"Why?" Hiccup asks curiously at Toothless`s suggestion. "I have a score to settle with this woman." Toothless said while growling. "Who? Astrid?" Hiccup asks looking at Astrid.

"No not Astrid. Who I meant is, Storm!" He said with his growling getting more aggressive by the seconds. "oh, ok then. Goddluck." Hiccup said before his body went limp, with his head looking down at the ground.

Astrid who was still in the control of Storm smirk at the sight. "Finally…." She said with excitement.

Hiccup, who was now under the control of Toothless look up and charging at Astrid. His two blades was then engulf by a dark flame. Astrid charge at Hiccup with her battle axe`s fire become even more hotter and brighter.

When the two warriors weapons made contact with each other it creates a huge shock wave that send objects, trees or other life form nearby flying.

At the city the Darieans who where recovering from the attack earlier hear an explosion coming from the forest. Camicazi who was being escorted by some soldiers also hear the explosion, she turn towards where the sound was coming from. She see that the explosion sent many objects from the forest flying everywhere.

She stare in awe at the sight of explosions erupting one after another. She feel the ground on her feet shake with each explosions. "What on earth could be happening!?" She thought as she continue to watch along with the other citizens of the city.

Back at Toothless and Storm. Toothless sidestep to dodge an attack from Storm. He then step a few meters away from her. He then make his blades flame`s grew brighter. He then swings the swords at Storm. A curve dark flame comes out from the attack of Toothless. "Fear the Abyss!" He said as he unleash the attack.

Storm retaliates using her axe to make a curve fire that is bright red heading towards Toothless "Here comes the Sun!" she exclaimed. The two curve attacks collided with each other causing the ground to shatter.

The two smirk at the sight of their power`s effect on their surroundings. Toothless look around with a smile as he see the destruction. He then sheathed his two swords. "Using weapons is too main stream. How about we fight with no weapons?" Toothless asks Storm. Storm agrees by nodding her head towards Toothless.

Storm put her axe on her back before taking a fighting stance. The two combatants look at each other with hatred. With their blood boiling with their kin`s hatred for each other they charge at other with lightning fast speed even thought Toothless holds the advantage over speed.

As they run towards each other they have release their wings. When their wings shown they gained more maneuver to move, speed, and agility.

When they got close to each other they punch each other with their fists on fire. Toothless`s has dark flame while with Storm was bright red.

Toothless`s fist connected with Storm`s fist. The force of their offence sent both combatant flying away from each other.

Toothless crash on a huge boulder. The boulder was destroyed when Toothless`s body impacted with such tremendous force causing the boulder to be destroyed instantly. Storm was sent flying towards a huge tree, she collided with the tree but the tree wasn't able to stop her momentum. It takes ten and a half of trees to stop her.

Two combatants stands up and dusted themselves off. Storm then stretch her right arm towards the sky while smirking at Toothless. A spell circle was now floating above her. A powerful beam of light shoots towards the sky. Toothless watch as the sun got even brighter.

Toothless covers his eyes from the bright rays that the sun was emitting. He then look at Storm who was now laughing at him. "Do you like that, NightFang? That's only one of the many magic that my kin can make." She said to NightFang.

Toothless laugh before stretching his right arm towards the sky. Like Storm did earlier a spell circle floats above him but this time the spell circle was darker than Storm`s spell circle which was lighter in contrast.

Toothless`s spell circle then makes a dark smoke shoot upwards towards the sun. Storm then see the dark smokes materializes into an artificial moon blocking the sun, causing an artificial eclipse.

"How about my kin`s special magic? Do you like it? No? but I do." He said towards Storm. "I think you haven't still figure this out but whatever your kin have my kin have the opposite of it.: He continued making Storm glare at him.

"I sense that the sun makes your kin stronger that's why your kin can make the sun brighter thus enhancing you abilities. But like I said what you guys have we have things that do the opposite." He said to her while walking towards her.

"With you making sun brighter than it is it makes my kin`s abilities to decrease drastically. But when I make an artificial eclipse it nullifies your magic. In short words… nothing happened! We just counter each other`s spell." He said to her.

"Now, shall we continue?" Toothless said as a bright blue light starts to appear on some part of his armor. While Storm`s spikes starts to rise.

Meanwhile back at the city the citizens living on the city was starting to get really scared because of the abnormal changes happening in the sky. Camicazi then feel a pulse, she look around and see everybody frozen in their place, she also notice that everything around her froze except the fight that was occurring on the forest between two titanic powers.

Her first instinct was to get her swords that was being held by one of the soldiers that was assisting her. She starts to walk as fast as she could but she was limping due to the injuries she had suffered in the recent fight. She stop on her plan to see what was happening on the forest.

She was worried about Astrid knowing that she was fighting the best fighter she have met to date. Although she knows that Astrid have somehow got some powers that she doesn't understand she couldn't stop worrying about her.

She was about to pass by the broken wall that was brought down by the enemy bombardment when a voice stop her in her tracks. "Leave them be, child." An old man wearing a cloak appear behind her. She turn around with her twin swords at the ready.

The old man was revealed to be Carana. He laugh at her making Camicazi look at him curiously yet cautiously. "Who are you? And state your business?" She asks pointing one of her swords at Carana`s neck.

"Now child, is that a way for you to treat an old man?" he asks while gently putting Camicazi`s hand down. "If you're planning on rescuing your princess it will be suicide for a normal mortal like you to stop thos two.

Camicazi steps a little back. "Do you know what happened to Princess Astrid? And how did she gain those powers? That's the first time I see that type of powers." Camicazi said to Carana.

"To answer your first question. Astrid has unlock her gift that was dormant until now. Her power is called Dragon Fire. Have you heard about it?" He said to Camicazi.

"Dragon Fire?" Camicazi asks curiously. "Dragon Fire is an ability that is pass down from generation to generation of the Royal family." He said to her.

"I see her take out many of our enemies but why is she trying to kill Hiccup?. She knows that Hiccup is on our side." Camicazi asks.

"When a person first use his or her Dragon Fire. They aren't the one that is in control but the Dragon itself." Carana said simply but with a serious tone. "But that doesn't answer my question on why she is after Hiccup`s head!" She exclaimed.

"Because Hiccup is the enemy of the Dragon inside her!" Carana said to looking towards explosion that erupted from the forest. He then uses his staff to make a barrier around him and Camicazi after seeing a blue fire ball heading straight towards their direction.

When Camicazi see the barrier starts to surround them she turns around to see why he was making a barrier around them. In the moment she turn around she see a blue fire ball streaking towards them with a ballistic moaning before hitting the barrier.

She felt the power of the blast making her land on her back. She stands up dusting herself off. "What the hell was that!" She said looking at the direction where the blue fire ball originated.

"That is only a small portion of the power what Astrid is facing right now." He said while still not letting the barrier down.

Camicazi look at the forest with worry. "I hope Astrid and Hiccup is alright." She thought without knowing that Hiccup is the one that is fighting against Astrid.

* * *

**Done… next chapter I think will probably kick start Hiccup and Astrid`s relationship. like i said i have finals coming so i wont have time to update this and my other story Yearning of the Hearts.**

**Bye and God Bless.**


	16. Resonance 2

**Hi guys sorry for taking so long, I have taken time to give myself a break after my exams and it was really hard for me to follow up on this story due to me forgetting about some details about my own story. Anyway here it is. I hope you guys like it.**

**I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

Darkness… My second home, my secret refuge from the world that I was born into, the world that knows more violence than peace. This endless darkness is where I found my true self.

As I float around the dark, I continue to wait for the one being that could help me get Astrid back. After a minute of waiting I finally hear her voice. Her voice is like a well composed symphony to my ears. "What brings you here, child?" Goddess Allana whisper in my right ear. I look to my right, but all I can see is darkness. "I humbly ask for your audience." Hiccup said as he look around.

Allana laugh before Hiccup stop floating and land on solid ground with the darkness slowly disappearing and showing a dimly lit prison room. "Nice to meet you again, my champion." Allana said walking towards Hiccup with a smile while the chains that are bound to her drag along the ground.

Hiccup bow to show respect before talking to Allana. "My Goddess Allana I ask a favor of you." He said to her. Allana shakes her head with a smile before grabbing Hiccup`s shoulder. "Enough with the formalities already." She said with a laugh.

"But isn't it normal to for mere mortal to show respect to a person such as yourself?" Hiccup asks curiously. "It is but you're not exactly normal." Allana tease.

"Seriously!?" Hiccup said while giving Allana a deadpanned look. "Well you are! Seriously Hiccup accept who you really are." She said to Hiccup while sitting on her bed. Hiccup sighs before mumbling. "You're not normal yourself you know." "I heard that." She laughs before gesturing Hiccup to sit beside her.

"So what bring you here again?" Allana asks as she straightens her hair. "I thought you said that you will be watching over me on our first meeting!" Hiccup said to Allana. Allana then put her hands over Hiccup`s mouth. "What are you doing!?" She said in a whisper.

"Have you forgotten that I am in a prison?" She asks Hiccup while taking her hand off Hiccup`s mouth. "Speaking of prison why are you in a prison in the first place?" he asks curiously.

"Family matters…" Allana said looking at the wooden door that have glowing runes embedded on it. "Family matters? What happened?" Hiccup asks. "I don't think it's the right time for you to know about that." Allana said with a sad smile. After seeing Allana`s smile he stop asking on why she was in this prison and then he focused on the reason why he was here in the first place.

"Alla- can I call you by your name?" Hiccup said to Allana earning a nod from Allana. "I need your help to get Astrid back." He said to her. Allana look at him curiously. "Astrid? Who's that? I didn't know you have a girlfriend?" She said to Hiccup with a small teasing smile.

Hiccup blush. "I- I mean she is not my girlfriend!" Hiccup defended while looking away. Allana laugh at Hiccup`s reaction. "But seriously who is this girl you're talking about?" She continued making Hiccup look at her.

"Hofferson, Astrid Hofferson." Hiccup said to Allana.

"Astrid Hofferson? Now where did I hear that name? The Hofferson part really does sound familiar." Allana said to herself.

"She`s the heir to the throne to the kingdom of Eve." Hiccup said to Allana. Allana was hit with realization. "Seriously Hiccup who is she?" Allana said trying not to belief that Hiccup want to help her sister`s champion. "Like I said she`s Astrid Hofferson heir to the thr-" Hiccup said before being cut off by Allana.

"Why in the world are you trying to help her! She`s my sister`s champion!" Allana said to Hiccup. "Then that's even better! She`s your sisters champion. Wouldn't it be great to help your sister`s warrior?" Hiccup said.

"Hiccup I embody darkness, my sister embody light. That means you are darkness and Astrid is light. You guys don`t mix!" Allana said to Hiccup trying to persuade Hiccup on not helping Astrid.

"Then let me do it for her! Not for you, your sister, for the darkness and light just let me do it for her." Hiccup said while looking at Allana in the eye.

Allana sigh in defeat. "Fine if you kill yourself I will go to Heladon Realm just to get you back." Allana said making Hiccup curious about the Heladon part. "Heladon Realm?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"Oh right, mortals don't know the Heladon Realm. Well to put it simply the Heladon Realm is one of my many domains and it's also where all the dead souls go when they become expired." Allana said simply.

"Oh…" Hiccup said to Allana.

"Now. If you want to find Astrid, she`s probably with my sister right now." Allana said before lying down on her bed. "And a friendly reminder, Hiccup my sister is a little bit uptight." She continued.

Hiccup nod as he stands up. "Wait how am I suppose to get there?" Hiccup asks as he looks back at Allana. "Use your Dragon Fire like how you get here." Allana said without looking at Hiccup.

"That's the point. The reason I was able to get here because I already been to this place because of you." Hiccup said to Allana. "So help me by using your powers to transport me there." Hiccup suggested.

"Cant, sorry." Allana simply said as she looks at Hiccup with a bored face. "Then how were you able to transport me here the first time?" Hiccup asks curiously.

"That's because the first time I transport you here the room isn't filled with a spell that can detect that I use my power." Allana said to Hiccup.

"Then why didn't you use your powers to escape when the room wasn't filled with a spell?" Hiccup asks.

"Now this where it gets interesting. The one who put me here can track me down even if did escape he can track me down and put me back in here." Allana then stand up and walk towards Hiccup and kiss him on the forehead. "There, I planted the location of my sister`s sanctuary." Allana said with a smirk.

"Do you always need to kiss my forehead?" Hiccup asks while trying to cover a blush from embarrassment causing Allana to smirk even more. "What do you want to be kiss somewhere else?" Allana said to Hiccup causing Hiccup to blush even more if that was even possible. "Or do you prefer to be kiss by Astrid." Allana tease Hiccup causing Hiccup to blush inhumanly possible.

Hiccup quickly gain his composure before backing away from the smirking Allana. "Bye I am going" Hiccup quickly said before using his powers to teleport out of here.

When Hiccup was gone, Allana sit on her bed and then stare at the spot where Hiccup use to be on. "If I am not the godmother I am so taking away your powers." She said to no one in particular before lying down on the bed.

Hiccup then suddenly found himself standing in front of a huge sanctuary that was made of marble, ivory and gold. He see that a huge gate that was made of gold stand in front of him, flowers and hedge was behind the gate, the sanctuary has huge statue of Goddess Darie posing like the one in the temple back on the kingdom of Eve. When he starts to walk towards the gate, he didn't notice that there was two huge statue but not as huge as the one inside the sanctuary. The statue have the head of a hawk but the body of a human wearing an armor that is usually worn by knights it was wielding a spear. While the other one has the head of an lion, wielding a battle axe.

Hiccup was startled when the two statue suddenly move and block his way. "Halt! Where do you think you are going? Spawn of darkness." The statue with head of the hawk as it pointed its spear towards Hiccup.

The tip of the spear was near Hiccup`s chest. He slowly pushes the tip of the spear away from his chest. "Ok… let's just put that there so no one will get hurt. Anyway I am here to get Astrid Hofferson, I think you've seen her?" Hiccup said to statue #1 while occasionally glancing at statue #2.

"Why do you need to get to our champion?" statue #2 asks. "Well I don't think you haven't notice but were pretty close." Hiccup said to statue #2. "How close?" Statue #1 said as he lean towards Hiccup while giving him a suspicious look.

Hiccup back away a little bit because of the awkwardness that was starting to sprout on their conversation. "Do you really need to know?" Hiccup said as he steps back. "Well I just met her a few days ago but we bonded a little bit…" After Hiccup said that he then starts to remember the time when Astrid first him resulting him in prison.

"Well it looks like you don't have any proof that you have bonded." Statue #1 said to Hiccup before gesturing to statue #2 to close in on Hiccup.

Hiccup then see that the two statues are closing in on him with their weapons at the ready. "Umm guys can we just talk about this?" he said while backing away at the two advancing statue. Statue #1 tries to stab Hiccup with its spear. Hiccup reacted to the attack a bit slow but he was still able to doge the attack.

His dragonic armor was cut a little bit by the attack. Hiccup felt his side starts to have a burning sensation, he look at the part where the spear tip was able to slightly make contact with his armor. He see that the part of the armor was reacting to small touch of the blade of the spear.

'Dark and light don't mix' Hiccup thought as he look back at the two statue. "Hey! Are your weapons forge from the light or something?" Hiccup asks.

"Yes and here the proof!" Statue #2 said as he jump up to slash down on Hiccup. Hiccup block the attack by using his two swords. He then see that statue #1 was trying to stab him again. He quickly drop his right swords and quickly chant a wind spell to blow away the second attack. The spell wasn't able to blow away the enemy`s attack but slow it down.

Statue #1 notice that Hiccup was now wielding one weapon to defend himself. Statue #2 quickly raises his axe again to strike Hiccup again with his axe. Even with is enhance strength Hiccup wasn't able to withstand the blow form above but it was a good thing that his sword block the blade of the axe.

Hiccup was now lying on the ground with Statue #2 looking down on him and ready to strike again. Statue #2 steps on Hiccup`s stomach so he wouldn't be able to escape. Hiccup tried to push the foot away but he couldn't lift it even while using his dragon fire ability. 'what the hell! What's happening!? Why can't I freaking lift this damn goddesses foot!' Hiccup thought. He started to formulate a plan.

He hold the sword on his left hand tightly before putting some dragon fire on his sword. His sword starts to burn with dark purple flame. With his sword burning with fury he then stabs the statue`s foot that was on top of him.

Statue #2 scream as he limp away holding his foot. Hiccup quickly gets his second sword that he drop earlier. After he grab his sword he rushes towards Statue #1. Statue was busy looking at his comrade that he didn't realizes that Hiccup was charging towards him. When he notice that Hiccup was going to attack him it was to late for Hiccup was now in midair above him.

Statue #1 uses his spear to block Hiccup`s attack but Hiccup`s attack fuse with power, momentum and a burning fire from his dragon fire ability from the air prove too much for the statue`s spear. The spear break in half.

Hiccup`s blade was near the statue`s head before he was blown away by a powerful beam of light. He was now lying on the ground fighting for consciousness. His vision was blurry but he could see a blurry vision of a woman wearing the same clothes that Goddess Allana was wearing but not torn, he look up and see the woman smirking at him and was about to attack him again. He then finally slips to unconsciousness.

* * *

**Done. That's for now guys.**

**If you guys are confuse on why Hiccup was on the sanctuary of goddess Darie and on the last few chapters that I said that Hiccup was continuing to fight with Astrid. Well here is the explanation. The one on the sleeping forest is Hiccup and Astrid`s body being control by Toothless/ NightFang and Storm/Stormily. And the Hiccup that was with goddess Allana is the spirit of Hiccup while the spirit Astrid is with goddess Darie. So I hope that cleared if you guys are confuse ^^**

**OK bye, God Bless**


End file.
